Harry Potter and The Phoenix Within
by Angel Of Doom
Summary: My attempt at OOTP. Voldermort's back what’s going to happen to Harry? New Powers, Secrets about Lily & James! Magical Places, Dementors, Death, Betrayal, Love, Pain, Death and Quests! If Harry thought Yr 4 was action packed he is in for a big surprise!
1. An Unpleasant Arrival

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the made up characters.  
  
A Street in Surrey was as normal as any; anyone who came to Privet Drive would never suspect what strange and mystical things were happening in number 4 Privet Drive at that, moment. It was 2.00am on August 10th when a boy woke with a sudden start. Harry Potter had woken up with a splitting pain in his scar, he was very worried about this as from past experience his scar only hurt him when the evil Lord Voldermort was near or had particularly murderous thoughts, usually towards him!  
  
He leant over to his bedside table and pushed on his glasses he looked at his watch, which had once belonged to his cousin Dudley, but his wrist was so fat that he couldn't wear a watch anymore! The watch read 2.01am, Harry sighed. Every night since he left Hogwarts after the night of the Triwizard Tournament when he was transported to Voldermort who was restored back to full power Harry had had nightmares. Harry had seen Voldermort kill Cedric and seen Voldermort's death eaters return to him. Harry had been able to escape thanks to the charm 'prior incantium' in which the shadows of the last few deaths, which Voldermort had performed, came out and spoke to Harry, the shadow of his father appeared and told him to run to the Triwizard Tournament Cup which was a portkey which would take him back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to his desk and stroked Hedwig and stared at his schoolwork, he had completed all his summer work except for his potions essay, which this year had been particularly hard, he then thought about Snape and wondered what mission it was that Snape had been sent on by Dumbledore, Harry wondered if Snape had gone back to Voldermort but then he thought that Voldermort wouldn't take Snape back after Snape betrayed him, Voldermort wasn't stupid and he then suddenly had great pity and probably for the first and last time in his life he said  
  
'I hope Snape's ok.'  
  
Then again Harry for the second time in his life said  
  
'Why did Voldermort want to kill me when I was a baby?'  
  
Suddenly Harry had a feeling that he was being watched, he went over to his window and suddenly from the shadows he saw the image of a man, Harry blinked and saw that the man was walking up to his house! The figure stopped and pulled his hand out of his ropes and pushed his hand forward, his hand suddenly stopped and a blue dome appeared around the house. The figure quickly withdrew his hand and screamed in pain, he began to nurse his hand then he took out his wand and whispered something and flicked his wand. Harry almost instantaneously knew what was to come, the dark mark was shoot in the air and lingered in the air, suddenly there was a faint 'pop' and Harry's scar exploded with pain, Harry fell backwards clutching his scar. He dragged himself towards his window and saw that another figure had joined the original one.  
  
The new figure walked up to the other then raised his head and looked straight at Harry, his thin mouth curled into a smile and his eyes flashed with excitement and delight. Harry felt as if his head was going to split but he forced himself forwards and looked at the two men, Voldermort pulled out his wand and muttered some words and flicked his wand towards the force field around Harry's house, and a crack appeared in the blue dome, Voldermort turned to face Harry and smiled and said  
  
'Tonight you die Potter!'  
  
Harry immediately ran to his desk and grabbed some parchment and a quill and scribed down a note to Dumbledore, which read,  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Voldermort and a death eater are outside my house, Voldermort has performed a spell and a dome around my house is beginning to crack! Help!  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry grabbed Hedwig, who immediately sensed the importance of the matter and let Harry tie the letter to her leg easily. Harry opened the window and was met by an immense rush of cold air, Hedwig flew out but about 10meters from Harry's house, Voldermort looked up and shouted  
  
'Accio owl!'  
  
Hedwig was caught in a wind and was blown towards Voldermort, she was struggling to get back on course when Voldermort laughed and said,  
  
'Trying to get Dumbledore to help you Harry!'  
  
Voldermort said this more as a statement than as a question his red eyes transfixed on Hedwig.  
  
'He can't help you, even if your owl got to him by the time he gets here you will be dead but just to make sure, your owl wont reach Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry tried to think what could he do, nothing there was no spell that he knew that could help Hedwig.  
  
'Another loved one, your owl, will die tonight Harry, so many have died for you.'  
  
Harry was furious he looked at Hedwig then something inside of him said 'Concentrate' so Harry stared as hard as he could on Hedwig and willed her to be out of the grasp of the accio spell, suddenly Harry felt like he was falling through space and his mind cleared, he looked up and saw Hedwig he shouted,  
  
'Go to Dumbledore, quickly,'  
  
and suddenly Hedwig was released from Voldermort's spell and accelerated into the air and suddenly disappeared. Harry felt like he was being weighed down and his mind restored back to normal. He looked down at Voldermort who was looking amazed and frightened at this sight, he looked up at Harry, whose scar immediately began to burn Voldermort shouted,  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Suddenly the air filled with the song of the phoenix and Voldermort winced he looked at Harry and shouted angrily,  
  
'What did you do?'  
  
Harry stood there defiantly and stared back at Voldermort although his eyes were watering from the pain in his scar, the truth was that Harry didn't know what he had done or how he had done it. Suddenly Voldermort's eyes flashed up towards the sky and Harry followed his gaze, there were hundreds of shooting stars in the sky which were falling down towards them, Voldermort gazed silently then a theory dawned on him, he whispered to Lucius Malfoy something which Harry could not distinguish and then Lucius Malfoy stared at Harry and Voldermort said slowly and painfully,  
  
'Potter's the 'one'!'  
  
Suddenly one star came down and shot through Harry's window and came to rest on his shoulder Harry stared at if and it quivered and turned into a red and gold phoenix,  
  
'Fawkes?'  
  
Harry whispered. Fawkes rubbed his head on hears neck and Harry felt an immense power go through him, taking hold of his very soul he screamed out but then it stopped and Fawkes looked at him as if he understood him, Harry gazed down at Voldermort and Voldermort shouted defiantly,  
  
'He has the power!'  
  
Malfoy then looked directly at Harry and shouted to Voldermort,  
  
'Look at his eyes'  
  
Voldermort detached his gaze from Fawkes and looked at Harry's eye's Voldermort gasped and shuddered, he then whispered something to Malfoy, who then disapperated with a faint 'pop' Voldermort glared at Harry, Voldermort's eyes furious and filed with malice he then disapperated with a faint 'pop.' Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a 'pop' behind him, Fawkes shifted on his shoulder and Harry turned around to see………  
  
  
  
Please help me out and review and tell me what you think and any ideas! Ty! :) 


	2. Transition

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the made up characters.  
  
Thanks to all the Reviewers! :) Wasn't I evil leaving it there! Did anyone guess who had just aparated into Harry's Room? You are very clever if u did! If u want me 2 write more review and feel free 2 comment!  
  
  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief then he heard a 'pop' behind him, Fawkes shifted on his shoulder and Harry turned around to see………  
  
Dumbledore standing behind him with a worried yet bemused look on his face. Harry suddenly felt a great weight of his shoulders literally, Fawkes had flown of Harry's shoulder and landed on Dumbledore's, Dumbledore gave Fawkes a scratch and then looked at Harry surveying his every move, then he stared deeply into Harry's eyes and said  
  
'How are you Harry?'  
  
Harry was a little surprised at this as he thought Dumbledore would first question him on what had just happened.  
  
'Fine'  
  
said Harry he glanced up at Dumbledore and Dumbledore chuckled slightly, Harry wondered what was funny as he thought that his experiences with Voldermort were not at all funny and what he had just physically experienced was most certainly not funny.  
  
'What is funny?'  
  
Harry was slightly angry that Dumbledore was laughing as he had a strange sensation running all through his body and a tingling in his eyes. Dumbledore simply said,  
  
'Harry look in the mirror'  
  
Harry walked over to the mirror and saw that his eyes were glowing green as vivid as any colour he had ever seen, Harry gasped and said very shocked,  
  
'What has happened to my eyes?!'  
  
Dumbledore replied,  
  
'I can't tell you yet, but you will find out soon, Harry I know you will be angry that I am saying this to you again but you need to learn some other information before you will fully understand.'  
  
Harry sighed then said,  
  
'Will my eyes go back to normal?'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled merrily,  
  
'That is their true colour Harry, they will go back to their original colour in a few hours, you have just received a very rare gift which was given to you at birth. The effects will last for a few hours every time you use your gift'  
  
Harry asked,  
  
'What gift and who gave it to me?'  
  
Dumbledore replied,  
  
'I cannot tell you but again I say you will find out soon, you are very lucky Harry.'  
  
Suddenly Fawkes left Dumbledore's shoulder and rested on Harry's Fawkes gazed into Harry's eyes then let out a single quivering note, Harry suddenly had a strange feeling run through him, his whole body began to burn and he looked at Dumbledore who smiled at him and said,  
  
'Don't worry Harry its only your transition'  
  
'Transition?' Harry replied quickly as he felt the burning go through him, it wasn't a hot burn it was a kind or ripple or echo ragging through him. He again looked at Fawkes and he again let out a single note, suddenly something inside Harry grasped him and felt something burn into his arm. He rolled up his right had sleeve and saw an image of a Phoenix, Fawkes to be exact, the image was burning deep into his arm and shining deeply. Suddenly Harry placed his hand over the mark and light was suddenly emitted from the mark and an image shot in the air, it slowly turned into the shape of a phoenix. Harry touched the image and the phoenix squawqed and dived back into Harry's arm Harry fell backwards and fainted.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with pain all over his body, he rubbed his eyes and the whole reality of what had happened the previous night suddenly dawned on him, he sighed and stretched over to his bedside table and pushed on his glasses. He dragged himself out of bed and wondered what had happened as the last thing he remember was talking to Dumbledore, when his body began to burn and an image of Fawkes was burning into his arm, he didn't remember anything else and he thought 'I don't remember going to bed! Oh no I must have fainted in front of Dumbledore!' Harry looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes had restored back to their original colour apart from one spec in each eye which was the same green that his eyes were last night he looked carefully and a he saw that the spec was the shape of a Phoenix! He walked over towards his desk and saw a letter written in italic script addressed for him. Harry recognised the handwriting to be that of Dumbledore's. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of parchment it read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are feeling better after last night it was quite an ordeal! I will speak to you about the events of last night soon but in the meantime I have decided that it is no longer safe for you stay at the Dursley's as Voldermort now knows your whereabouts, so this is what I have arranged, when you wake you should get pack as an old and trusted friend of mine will pick you up from the Dursley's at 11.30 am they already know what is happening because I only thought that since the house is in quite a bit of danger they should know, but don't worry there will be protection surrounding them so Voldermort and his death eaters cant hurt them although I think Voldermort will know I will be moving you away from the Dursley's. Anyway you will be collected by a witch called Arabella, who you will go with to her house where Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape will be waiting for you. You will stay with them until you get the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. Snape will travel with you to the Hogwarts Express and then you will both arrive at Hogwarts. There will also be a few additions to our staff as several members have left and certain Witch's and Wizard's have special skills, which need to be taught especially to you. Anyway I will see you once you have settled at your new home.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
'Snape?'  
  
Harry said out loud, why would Snape be there of all people? Was he there to protect him? If anything Harry thought he would attract Voldermort and his Death Eaters! Harry suddenly thought out loud,  
  
'Oh no, I will have to spend the rest of the holidays with Snape! I wonder if he can take point of Gryffindor during the holidays, if he can he will!'  
  
Harry began to get dressed when there was a tap at his window, it was Hedwig, Harry was worried about her since she had not returned since she had got Dumbledore, Harry thought that she must have rested at the Owlery before making the long journey back to him, she had two letters with her, Harry put his arm out and Hedwig on it she gave him a gratified hoot as in recognition for the events last night she dropped the letters in Harry's hand and went to settle in her cage. Harry took the letters and realised that they were from Hermoine and Ron. Harry reached for Ron's first, he recognised it as Ron's because of his tiny writing, he opened the letter and it read,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Are you okay? Dad came home to say that the Ministry had received a distress call from the protection dome around your home to say that You- Know-who was attacking it! Dad also said that there was a strange occurrence well we saw it but we thought it was a wizard stunt when loads of shooting stars came falling out of the sky they were like no stars I have ever seen! Dad said that he knows what it was about and I heard him talking about it with mum who strangely mentioned your name! She probably thought it was part of You-Know-Who's attack. Anyway the ministry are investigating it. Dumbledore told mum that you cant stay this summer but that you are going to stay with Sirius and Remus, cool or what, anyway I told Hermoine what has happened so you will probably be getting a letter fro her pretty soon! Dumbledore said that if Sirius and Remus say its okay Hermoine and me will come and visit you at theirs, so I hope to see you then.  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry smiled and wondered if the ministry actual knew what happened with the 'shooting stars' and Voldermort. Harry wondered would Fudge now believe him? Anyway Harry wasn't to bothered about this but he wondered what Ron would say when he turns up and sees Snape! Ron would probably die, so Harry thought it best not to tell him. Harry reached for Hermoine's letter who had more legible handwriting; Harry opened the envelope and the letter read,  
  
Harry,  
  
Are you okay, did you see You-Know-Who? Ron said that Dumbledore said you were okay and that you were going to stay with Sirius and Remus. I was so worried I thought that You-Know-Who might have got you! Oh Harry you must be really careful it's so dangerous for you now You-Know-Who won't stop at anything! Anyway I will come with Ron and visit you at Sirius and Remus' when Dumbledore says it okay, so take care of yourself.  
  
Love Hermoine.  
  
'Love?'  
  
Harry said out loud, Harry remembered back to when they last got of the Hogwarts Express when Hermoine had kissed him, was it just a friendship kiss of was it more than that? He was in a daze until his watch beeped alerting him that it was 11.00am. Harry dropped the letters on his bed and opened his bedroom door and went down stairs, he went into the kitchen and saw his Uncle Vernon reading his newspaper while Aunt Petunia cooked bacon for his cousin Dudley. Harry came in and said that he was leaving in half an hour; Vernon folded his newspaper and placed it down on the table,  
  
'We had a letter from, eh what was his name, Dumbledore that was it explaining what had happened so we know all about it. I am very angry that you didn't tell me about this as you have put my family in great danger!'  
  
Vernon Dursley spat all these words with a look not of sympathy but with a look of anger.  
  
'Anyway we have had this letter so we know what's happening.'  
  
At this he picked up his newspaper and continued reading, Harry wasn't bothered about this attitude as it was one he was quite used to from his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin.  
  
Harry walked out of the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard in which most of his school equipment was kept he pulled out his trunk and dragged it up the stairs. He pulled it inside his bedroom where he opened it to find all his school robes, his Firebolt and his general magical equipment, he also noticed the Marauder's Map which his father, James Potter and his three friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had created, he smiled and placed it under his school robes so that it wouldn't crease when he added his school books. He went over to his bed and knelt down and pulled up the loose floorboard he first grabbed all of his textbooks and placed them in a pile in his trunk. Then he pulled out his homework and realised he hadn't nearly finished his potions homework, Snape had asked for 4 feet of parchment and he had written 2 which was a great struggle, he wondered what Snape would say when he saw him doing his essay, probably tell me it was all wrong and that I should start again! He packed all of his homework in his school bag then scanned the room for anything else he had forgotten. He went over to Hedwig and locked her cage and placed her at the side of his trunk, he went to his wardrobe and grabbed the last few remaining clothes that he had and piled the leftover sweets he had into his trunk. He grabbed the letters from Dumbledore, Hermoine and Ron and placed them in his trunk, he then locked it and rolled it out of his room. He pushed it down the stairs and left it at the bottom of the stairs, he then ran up to his room to grab Hedwig, once he was in his bedroom he heard the doorbell ring so he grabbed Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs.  
  
He opened the door and standing in the doorway was……..  
  
Evil aren't I! Guess who is at the door! Review if u want me 2 write more! 


	3. Death Eaters

Disclaimer: You know the drill the grand JK owns the characters but fabulous me owns the plot! Lol  
  
Sorry it took so long 2 get this chp out I have loads written and with ff.net messing around I have not been able to post! Chps will be coming out much more frequently as I post everyday on the HP boards anyway without further ado my I present 2 u chp 3!  
  
He opened the door and standing in the doorway was Mrs Figg! She was staring at him and admiring him with a loving look, Harry noticed that he was now the same height as Mrs Figg as he had grown quite a bit over the last few months.  
  
'Mrs Figg?'  
  
'Hello Harry, I sure you know that Dumbledore has sent me to collect you,'  
  
'But, said Harry, that means you are a Witch!'  
  
'Yes Harry, I am a witch, I have stayed here in Privet Drive to protect you ever since the night, when your parents were murdered.'  
  
Replied Arabella.  
  
'But why did you never tell me?'  
  
said Harry slightly angry and confused.  
  
'Well Dumbledore thought that it was best you see.'  
  
but she was cut of she looked around and down the street and quickly pushed Harry into the house then quickly came in behind him, she closed the door and pulled out her wand. 'Harry get your wand' Harry quickly went over to his trunk and pulled out his wand, he went back over to Arabella and said  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Death Eaters'  
  
she replied quickly she was watching through a corner of glass and Harry saw in the glass four people dressed in long black robes with long hoods come down the street. Arabella told Harry to put his wand up his jumper and to walk past the large sitting room window.  
  
'Why? If there are Death Eater's out there shouldn't we hide?'  
  
asked Harry  
  
'No! They will report back to Voldermort and if they think that you are still here they will go and come back later, but if they think that you have gone they will inform You-Know-Who and he will come now!'  
  
she replied hastily.  
  
Harry quickly tucked his wand up his jumper and walked into the sitting room and saw his uncle, aunt and cousin watching the television, Harry went over towards the window and pretended to pick something up from beside the window, he looked up and saw the death eaters look at him but he pretended he had not seen them and walked over to the sofa and sat down and watched the television.  
  
'What are you doing? I thought you were leaving?'  
  
shouted Vernon.  
  
'Shhh'  
  
snapped Harry, his eyes flashing with rage; they shut up immediately and very wisely as Harry still had his wand with him. Arabella quickly walked in looking very relieved.  
  
'Hello Vernon, Petunia, Dudley how are you? I am just here to pick up Harry'  
  
she replied.  
  
'Why hello Mrs Figg, how. you what! You are here for Harry!'  
  
Petunia snapped wildly  
  
'Yes, I am here to take him to his new house for the rest of the summer holidays, then he will return to Hogwarts'  
  
she smiled at Harry and then looked at her watch which Harry spotted to be an astrological clock, he had used on in Astrology classes.  
  
'Oh my how tempus fugit Harry we must go'  
  
at this she glanced at the Dursley's and smiled then glanced at Harry and walked out of the room.  
  
'She's a witch'  
  
Vernon spat he was glaring at Harry as if he had known all the time and just not told him that they had mixed with one of his sort.  
  
'Well bye'  
  
said Harry and at that he quickly walked out of the sitting room ignoring the open mouths of his uncle, aunt and cousin. Harry closed the door behind him and wondered if he would ever see the Dursley's again and wondered if the next time they saw him would he be dead! He quickly dismissed these thoughts and walked down the hall towards the front door. Arabella was already standing at the front door looking out of the window for any sign of death eaters, when she saw him, she waved her wand and his trunk shrank to a small enough size that would fit in his pocket, Harry picked up the shrunk trunk and placed it in his pocket and picked up Hedwig who was half asleep in her cage. As he began to stand again he grimaced as pain flooded through his back and throughout his body.  
  
'Are you alright Harry?'  
  
as Mrs Figg a very concerned look passed over her face..  
  
'Yes its just my back it's a bit sore nothing really'  
  
Harry smiled at her and walked towards the door.  
  
'All right if you are sure are you all set?'  
  
she said is a warm tone,  
  
'We just have to go to my house there Sirius is waiting for you!'  
  
'Great'  
  
Harry he was looking forward to seeing his Godfather who had not seen since the incident with Voldermort at the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Arabella stepped out of the house and came to the top of the drive. She gave a last glance down the road and then said,  
  
'Okay, all clear, lets go'  
  
at this they made the short walk to the house across the road. Arabella came to the door and said,  
  
'Dehisco'  
  
and the door swung open. Harry had barely stepped in the door when Sirius came running in from the sitting room and hugged Harry tightly. Harry grimaced with the pain in his back but covered it quickly and smiled. Harry almost fell backwards with the force of Sirius' hug until Sirius released Harry from his grip. Sirius stood back from Harry and smiled at him with great almost fatherly pride and said,  
  
'I missed you so much, I am sorry I had to leave you like that the night after the Triwizard Tournament I really wanted to stay but I was on an assignment, well I still am actually!'  
  
at this Harry cut in,  
  
'Well how come you are here?'  
  
said Harry questioningly. Sirius shuffled his feet nervously and quickly said,  
  
'Well would rather I not come and look after you?'  
  
'Of course I want you to look after me, where is Remus, Dumbledore said he was staying with you and . '  
  
but Harry stopped and looked around and quietly said  
  
'and eh. Snape'  
  
Sirius smiled faded slightly as he said,  
  
'Yes Harry, Snape is with us, he is at home with Remus.'  
  
Harry wasn't to pleased about this as he didn't like Snape and knew that Remus and Sirius didn't either. Harry looked up and saw Sirius staring at Arabella who still looked very concerned.  
  
'What's the matter Arabella?'  
  
asked Sirius. Arabella was still watching the glass in the font door and was surveying the street; she suddenly spoke in barely more than a whisper,  
  
'Death Eaters were just here, they still think that Harry is next door so we have to move quickly, they will be checking on him regularly and any abnormality and You-Know-Who will be round faster than you can say aparate, we have to move quickly You-Know-Who won't wont to wait to long to get Harry especially after last night.'  
  
Sirius moved towards the door and also looked out of the door and nervously said, 'Are you sure they didn't see you come here?'  
  
Arabella said,  
  
'Yes, quite sure but I think we should be moving on to the house now, we must move quickly.'  
  
Sirius looked up and nodded in agreement, he pulled a bag out of his pocket and turned to Harry,  
  
'Dumbledore gave me this, it's very difficult to use only a few people in history have been able to use it but he says that you will be able to use it easily'  
  
at this point Sirius looked very apprehensive but continued,  
  
'We won't be able to travel by floo powder as its to dangerous as you can be tracked and you don't know how to aparate yet so this is the safest way. Anyway Dumbledore gave me this and said that only you can read it so here'  
  
Sirius handed Harry the small bag and a piece of parchment. Harry took the letter from Sirius and began to read it,  
  
Dear Harry, This bag contains phoenix dust it can only be used by very special people with a certain special gift which you will soon realise you have. You take a pinch of the dust and sprinkle it over your head and think of a place or person where you wish to be. Say the place in your head and you will be transported there instantly. Anyway Good Luck and I will see you soon. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry folded the parchment up and placed it in his pocket, he then took the bag of phoenix dust and opened it suddenly an image rose out of the dust of a golden phoenix. Harry looked in the bag and saw that it was full of golden dust. Harry closed the bag and the phoenix image disappeared, he looked up at Sirius and Arabella who had stepped away from the door to admire the phoenix image and said,  
  
'Okay I know what to do'  
  
Sirius smiled at him and wondered what Dumbledore had said and hoped that the dust would work. Sirius broke his chain of thought and said,  
  
'Okay I will aparate back home and wait for you there, you will then use your powder and you will be transported to our house then Arabella will aparate to the house once you've got there okay?'  
  
'Yes I understand don't worry it will be fine'  
  
said Harry. Sirius smiled, and picked up Hedwig's cage then said 'Aparato'  
  
and disappeared Arabella then turned to Harry and said,  
  
'Right Harry, you now.'  
  
Harry opened the bag and again the phoenix emerged. Harry was just about to pick up some phoenix dust and sprinkle it over himself when the door was hit and the door blew of its hinges. Outside the door where standing three death eaters, there faces couldn't be seen as they wore long robes with hoods.  
  
One of the death eaters stepped forwards and said,  
  
'Don't move Potter, the Dark Lord is waiting for you, you have escaped him before but not again. Stand aside Figg, we just want the boy.'  
  
Harry recognised this empty and hollow voice to be that of Lucius Malfoy's.  
  
'Malfoy'  
  
Harry whispered. The death eater looked up and turned to the other death eaters and said, 'Tell the Lord we have him' but before he had time to finish his sentence Harry decided that he had to act quickly. He grabbed his wand, which was still up his jumper and pointed it at the death eaters and shouted  
  
'Expellarmus'  
  
an immense white light flew out of Harry's wand and the three death eaters were thrown out of the house with immense force. Harry lifted his arm as their wands came flying towards him. Arabella looked between the death eaters and Harry in complete astonishment. Harry turned to her and said  
  
'We must go quickly'  
  
Arabella looked at the death eaters and saw they were beginning to move; she turned to Harry and said  
  
'Yes quickly we must go.'  
  
At this Harry picked up some phoenix dust and thought of Sirius' house then sprinkled the dust over himself. Harry looked at the death eaters who were beginning to stand up and looked directly at Harry who now was beginning to change colour, Harry looked at his hand and saw that his hand was turning gold, he turned to Arabella who looked very concerned and Harry wondered if something was going wrong he thought again of Sirius and began to feel that he was losing weight, he saw that his whole body began to disappear, he looked around once more and saw the death eaters shouting at each other at staring at Harry and then he saw Arabella shout 'Aparato' then she along with Harry disappeared from the house.  
  
Harry felt air rushing through his hair and thought that this way of travelling felt a bit like travelling by floo powder but wasn't as bumpy and he wasn't spinning. Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was flying in the sky on the back of a huge creature. Harry blinked thinking he was imagining it and saw that he was riding on the back of a gigantic phoenix. Harry managed to find his voice and said in a trembling voice,  
  
'Fawkes?'  
  
The phoenix turned its head and opened its beak and spoke to Harry, the phoenix's voice was beautiful and soft,  
  
'No, I am not Fawkes; I do however know Fawkes a very noble phoenix. My name is Tutamen Unus, I am taking you to your Godfathers house that is where you wished to be Harry Potter'  
  
'Yes, yes it is where I want to go but how did you know that and how do you know my name?'  
  
said Harry. The phoenix again spoke,  
  
'You used the phoenix dust well its my dust, I must tell you that I have not had a passenger for some millenniums, you may call upon me at any time you wish. I know your name because I gave that dust to your parents when you were born, I thought that when your parents were murdered the dust would be destroyed but I believe that your parents left it with you before Voldermort came and when you were found by Hagrid he found the dust and gave it to Dumbledore who has looked after it for you.'  
  
Harry then trying to understand all the information that he had just received said,  
  
'Why did you give me the dust and why did Dumbledore not tell me he had it?'  
  
Again the phoenix spoke,  
  
'I cannot tell you yet, but Dumbledore did not tell you because you would not have been able to use it yet and you had not yet received your gifts, one of which you received the other night'  
  
Harry then remembered what Dumbledore had said about that him receiving very special gifts. Harry said to the phoenix,  
  
'What do you mean gifts?'  
  
The phoenix spoke and said,  
  
'Harry Potter you are very special you must realise that, you are the only one who will receive these gifts and they will help you in your life, they will make you stronger spiritually and magically, you will be great Harry, if you think that people think you are famous now in years to come you will be greater.'  
  
Harry was trying to absorb all this information when a thought dawned on him,  
  
'How come I can speak to you but I can't speak to Fawkes?'  
  
The phoenix chuckled,  
  
'Harry, the other night you received one of your gifts, the power to speak to phoenix's, Fawkes did speak to you he gave and released your first gift you are a phoenixia, you are the only one who can it will become very handy for you in your life.'  
  
The phoenix stopped speaking and looked at a large house that was situated on the ground below them. The phoenix began to dive down to the ground, Harry clung onto its feathers as the air rushed through his hair when suddenly the phoenix slowed down and came to rest on the ground outside the house. The phoenix placed its wing on the ground and Harry slid of the back of the phoenix. Harry saw the door of the house open but turned to the phoenix and asked,  
  
'If I need you again what do I do?'  
  
The phoenix ruffled its feathers and a golden orb attached to a necklace fell into Harry's hands. Harry looked into the orb and the phoenix spoke,  
  
'Wear this always, its my gift to you, its called the orb of the phoenix it will help protect you against evil and will tell you when there is some one untrustworthy around. It is also a way for you to contact me if you ever need me for anything. You just grasp it in your hands and call my name and I will come, I am sure that I will be seeing you soon, but your friends are waiting for you so I will go'  
  
At this the phoenix disappeared and Harry stared at the necklace, he undid the clasp and tied it around his neck, a great shock went trough him and Harry shivered.  
  
  
  
Ty so much 4 all the reviews 4 chp's 1 and 2! 


	4. Outsmarted By A 15 Year Old

Disclaimer: Do I have 2 say this evry time? *looks around waiting 4 an answer* ok u know by now the great and powerful JK who I am currently at odds with due to the whole not being released till June 2003! I own the plot, characters who I have created and all the stuff that is exclusive 2 my plot e.g Tutamen Unus etc.  
  
Enjoy! Luv Anastasia!  
  
Harry turned around and saw a very worried and shocked Sirius, Remus, Arabella and Snape. Harry was puzzled by the expression on Snape's face and wasn't sure how to read his expression. Sirius ran up to Harry and again gave him a very tight hug,  
  
'Sirius, I can't breathe'  
  
said Harry, Sirius was squeezing Harry so tightly that Harry couldn't breath. Sirius let go of Harry and said,  
  
'Harry we were so worried, Arabella turned up and said that some death eaters came but you put a spell on them but then she said that you used the powder and disappeared so she aparated as the death eaters were coming back to the house but when she got here you weren't here. We thought it had gone wrong and we couldn't think where you would be.'  
  
Harry then caught his breath and said,  
  
'No the powder worked, that was supposed to happen, that was Tutamen Unus, he's kind of like my phoenix who will take me wherever I want, don't worry I am fine'  
  
'What was that?'  
  
said Remus who was looking at the area that the great phoenix had just been,  
  
'I don't know'  
  
said Harry he knew he wasn't being one hundred percent truthful with them but he didn't know enough to say anything. Harry saw the look on Sirius' face and said,  
  
'Honestly I am fine'  
  
Harry looked up and saw Snape, he was giving Harry a puzzled look but Harry dismissed it and turned to Remus, who came up to Harry and like Sirius gave him a hug. Remus let Harry go and said,  
  
'I am beginning to wonder if you like giving us these frights, they come often enough!'  
  
At this comment Arabella stepped forward and snapped,  
  
'Do you think Harry like's putting himself in danger and risking being killed its not some joke Remus, its very serious, we all have to look out for him'  
  
At this she stepped towards Harry and also gave him a hug, Harry enjoyed this hug much more as it was like a motherly hug. Arabella stepped back just like Sirius and Remus had and surveyed Harry with a very worried look on her face. She then looked at Snape who snapped out of his trance and turned to Harry and spoke,  
  
'Yes we will have to keep a closer eye on you Potter, make sure that you don't get in any more trouble.'  
  
Snape made this last comment with a voice full of sarcasm that said he was waiting for Harry to break the rules so he could take as many point of Gryffindor as he could. Sirius shifted towards Harry as if Snape had threatened Harry and Arabella sensing the tense situation wisely said,  
  
'Well, shall we all go back into the house, I am sure Harry wants to settle in and get unpacked'  
  
Sirius gave Snape a last glance and ushered Harry into the large house. When Harry was inside he saw that the house was massive, Harry thought this was lucky as it meant that he and Snape wouldn't run into each other much. Harry also noticed that the house was furnished with old-fashioned furniture and had four floors. Sirius then steered Harry towards the stairs, once Harry had climbed one set of stairs he looked back down at the front door and noticed Snape closing the door then he looked up at Harry and walked into a room downstairs. Sirius told Harry to continue up to the fourth floor, that's where his bedroom was. Harry came to the fourth floor and saw four doors. Sirius said in a tour guide voice,  
  
'Right this is the fourth floor'  
  
he pointed the first door  
  
'This is Arabella's room'  
  
he then pointed to the second door  
  
'this is one of the bathrooms'  
  
he then pointed to the third door  
  
'this is the spare bedroom'  
  
he then pointed to the fourth door and opened it,  
  
'this is your room, so whenever you come to stay you have a permanent room'  
  
Harry walked inside and saw that the room was massive it had a big window, which he saw Hedwig perched on. It also had a large double four-poster bed, there was also a large desk and wardrobe. Sirius went over to the window and opened it and said,  
  
'Harry come here and look at this'  
  
Harry stepped over towards the window and gave Hedwig a stroke and looked at where Sirius was pointing. Each of the bedrooms had a balcony, which in Harry's had a telescope and chair. Sirius said,  
  
'The views at night are spectacular, I just gaze at the stars and the moon'  
  
'I can imagine'  
  
said Harry. He looked at Sirius, who said,  
  
'You have got your trunk'  
  
Harry nodded and pulled out the shrunk trunk and Sirius waved his wand and it grew back to its original size. Harry pushed it over to the end of his bed and opened it and surveyed its contents and said to Sirius,  
  
'Will you help me unpack?'  
  
'Sure'  
  
said Sirius who walked over to Harry and knelt beside the trunk. Harry pulled out his school robes and passed them to Sirius who walked over to the wardrobe and said something and flicked his wand and they were all in his wardrobe hanging up. Again Sirius came over and as Harry was leaning his Firebolt against the wall he pulled out all of Harry's homework and saw his Potions essay on the top,  
  
'How long is it?'  
  
said Sirius. Harry turned around and said  
  
'Four feet!' 'Four feet!'  
  
Sirius repeated he grabbed all the parchment and placed it on Harry's desk. Sirius noticed the marauders map and said,  
  
'Oh something I never told you, if you want it to show a new place just say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good at whatever place you are'  
  
At this they walked to the next floor, which had five doors, they were Sirius', Remus' and Snape's bedrooms another spare bedroom and another bathroom, the next floor had four doors, a lounge, and three study's. The ground floor had four rooms, a large kitchen in which Remus was fixing himself a sandwich, a dining room in which Arabella was laying the large dining table ready for lunch, a morning room and a sitting room in which Snape was sitting on one of the six sofas reading a large book and writing down comments on a piece of parchment. Sirius walked into the sitting room and switched the television on and sat down, Harry followed suit and sat on another sofa. They were watching 'Magical Messes' when Remus came in and called them all in to the dining room for a late lunch. They all walked into the dining room where there were plates full of all sorts of food. There were eight spaces at the table and Harry sat a chair next to Remus and Arabella, Snape sat opposite him and next to Sirius.  
  
Sirius, Harry and Remus were talking about Quidditch and Snape and Arabella were discussing potions. Harry glanced at the window and saw a large barn owl at the window; he stood up and opened the window the owl was holding two letters I dropped one in Harry's hand and the other in Sirius', which was addressed to the entire household. Harry went and sat down and opened his letter it read,  
  
Dear Harry, I understand that your first flight went well and that Tutamen unus has given you the orb of the phoenix. I hope Sirius wasn't to worried when you did not arrive immediately I must not have mentioned that the journey is not as fast as lightning. Anyway I will see you tomorrow and I have checked with Sirius and the rest of the household and they have agreed that Ron and Hermoine can visit you in two days their visit will last three days. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry folded the parchment and placed it in his pocket. That evening they all watched a film about a corrupt Ministry Member who was foiled by a smart 16 year old. They all then watched the magical news in which there was a report about Voldermort at which every one glanced at Harry. Harry just stared and watched the report but then there was a report, which made Harry sit up.  
  
'Yesterday evening there was a strange fall of shooting stars over Britain, astrologers cannot explain this phenomena and are extremely puzzled by the event. We can report that even the Ministry has several departments looking into this event although no new break troughs have been made. These stars left no impact marks or debris so it is believed that it is the work of Ancient Magic.' Harry looked around and saw that Sirius was still watching the television, Remus was asleep and Snape was staring at Harry. Arabella stood up and said,  
  
'It has been a long day I am going to bed are you lot coming? I think that you should get a good nights sleep Harry.'  
  
At this Harry stood up followed by Snape and Sirius who went over to Remus who slowly got up and followed them. On the third floor Sirius, Snape and Remus broke of from the group, Sirius and Remus said goodnight to Harry and Arabella and Snape stared at Harry then walked to his room followed by Sirius and Remus. Harry and Arabella climbed the last flight of stairs and said goodnight.  
  
The next day Harry woke up in the morning at 9.00 and was surprised that this was his first nightmare free night since before the Triwizard Tournament. He pulled on some clothes and walked out of his room down to breakfast, when he got to the second floor he met Remus who had just come out of one of the studies and walked down to the breakfast room with him. Sirius, Snape and a woman about the same age as Sirius were involved in a deep conversation but as soon as Harry entered they broke the conversation. As Harry sat down the young woman asked Harry if he could pass the bacon. As Harry was passing the plate he asked,  
  
'I don't mean to be rude but who are you?'  
  
The woman smiled and said,  
  
'Harry its me Arabella'  
  
Harry was so shocked that he dropped the plate and exclaimed,  
  
'Mrs Figg?'  
  
Arabella smiled and said,  
  
'Yes Harry its me, while I protecting you at Privet Drive I used an aging potion so I would not be recognised but now I don't need to use one so I have returned to my normal age, I used to be in the class as these idiots'  
  
Arabella pointed towards Snape, Remus an d Sirius. Harry was still shocked and said,  
  
'You're the same age as Sirius?'  
  
Arabella smiled,  
  
'Yes Harry I am, I suppose its very strange for you I mean I was an old lady one day then the next a young woman, but I hope you prefer me now'  
  
Harry smiled,  
  
'Of course I do its much easier to talk to you now I much prefer the normal you!'  
  
Once breakfast had finished Sirius asked Harry if he wanted to play a bit of Quidditch outside the house, to which Harry agreed, Remus also joined them and Arabella decided to watch since she had never seen Harry fly before. Sirius was showing Harry a trick that James used to use when he was a seeker and Harry was recreating it. Sirius and Remus landed on the ground and Harry landed by them he went over to them and asked what was wrong Sirius looked up his eyes slightly red,  
  
'You just remind me so much of James, he would have been so proud just as I am'  
  
Harry was really embarrassed and took of on his Firebolt and began to perform the Wronski Feint, Sirius thought he was going to smash into the ground and let out a gasp but Harry pulled it of effortlessly. It was getting dark and the stars were emerging and Harry was still circling the house when Sirius and Remus flew over to him with smiles on their faces and their arms behind their backs. Harry looked at them suspiciously he knew that Remus and Sirius were two of the biggest pranksters alive.  
  
'What are you up to?'  
  
Harry said nervously. He griped his Firebolt when suddenly Sirius nodded to Remus and they pointed their wands at Harry and shouted a jinx at him, Harry saw these jinxes and quickly shifted his Firebolt missing the jinxes by millimetres. Harry shot of with Remus and Sirius hot on his tail, Harry pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Remus and Sirius and shouted another curse. Remus' hair began to turn pink and Sirius' purple they both stopped and were in a state of shock. They speed after Harry who headed for the house, Harry touched the ground and ran for the house, he ran past Arabella who was laughing and ran through the hall and headed for the stairs he heard Remus and Sirius shouting and aiming jinxes at him but he managed to duck all of them. Harry got up the second flight of stairs and was heading for his bedroom when he knocked into Snape,  
  
'What do you think you are doing Potter?'  
  
Harry was on the floor but Snape didn't notice that Harry was in a lot of pain as he landed on his back. In the few moments that Harry was held up Sirius and Remus had caught up to him and where cackling madly,  
  
'So Harry, think you are so smart now, Serverus we can take care of him now'  
  
said Sirius smiling wildly, his hair was still purple. Snape's mouth twisted into a smile and he said,  
  
'What happened to your hair?'  
  
Sirius' and Remus' smiles faded and Remus said  
  
'Harry jinxed us'  
  
Snape's smile grew and he said,  
  
'Outsmarted by a 15 year old'  
  
Snape began to laugh and let go of Harry. Sirius and Remus seized Harry and dragged him downstairs, Harry was begging them not to do anything to drastic when Arabella walked in, Sirius and Remus stared at Arabella and immediately put the tickling curse on Harry. Harry bent over double with laughter and was rolling around on the floor, as he was extremely ticklish; Sirius then began to tickle Harry who was almost crying from laughter. Snape came down the stairs and looked at Harry and then said,  
  
'What is that?'  
  
He pointed at the golden orb that Harry was wearing that had come out from under his jumper and was easily visible. Sirius stopped tickling Harry and Remus took the tickling jinx of Harry. Harry quickly stood up and saw the orb and pushed it inside his jumper then grabbed his broom and ran up to his bedroom. Remus, Sirius, Snape and Arabella all stood there open mouthed staring at Harry. Harry got to his bedroom and closed the door put his Firebolt by his wardrobe and stepped out into the balcony. He sat in his chair and looked at the stars. He heard a knock at the door and said,  
  
'Who is it?'  
  
'Sirius, Harry please can I come in?'  
  
Harry sighed and said,  
  
'Yes'  
  
Sirius opened the door and came in he saw Harry on the balcony and stepped out of the window to join Harry. Sirius looked up at the stars and said,  
  
'So'  
  
Harry turned and looked at Sirius, Sirius turned an looked deep into Harry's eye's and said,  
  
'Something has happened to your eyes.'  
  
Harry said,  
  
'Yes I know it happened the other night, that was my fault you know all those shooting stars they were phoenix's'  
  
Sirius stared at Harry in amazement, finally Sirius found the words and said  
  
'You called the phoenix's, you rode the great phoenix to get here, I don't understand what does it mean'  
  
Harry looked up at Sirius and pulled up his sleeve, which revealed the image of the phoenix, Sirius gasped and Harry said,  
  
'I am also a phoenixia which means I can speak to phoenix's, I don't really know anything else I only found this information from Dumbledore and Tutamen unus so I don't know much at all, its supposed to mean something but I don't know what!'  
  
Sirius looked at Harry and said,  
  
'Who is Tutamen unus?'  
  
'Oh, Tutamen unus is the great phoenix that brought me here I can call him by using this necklace which he says will also help protect me against evil.'  
  
Said Harry. Sirius just stared at Harry with amazement and confusion then said,  
  
'Well I don't know what it means, I will have to talk to Dumbledore, but don't worry Harry everything will be fine'  
  
Sirius had a look on his face as if he really couldn't believe his own words. Sirius then said,  
  
'Shall we go down dinners probably ready and Dumbledore will probably be here.'  
  
Sirius stepped out the balcony and said,  
  
'Are you coming?'  
  
Harry nodded and got up and stepped out of the balcony. Once they were on the second floor, Harry turned to Sirius and said,  
  
'Will you not tell the others yet, I don't mind Remus and Arabella because she would have seen everything with the phoenix's but I don't really want Snape to know, is that okay, I think he already suspects some things but I don't really want to discuss it and the fewer people who know the better.'  
  
Sirius nodded and they continued down the stairs to the ground floor. When they reached the dining room they found Arabella, Remus, Snape and Dumbledore all waiting to start dinner. Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Harry and said,  
  
'Come sit down you two, we are all famished'  
  
Harry went and sat next to Dumbledore and Arabella and Sirius sat next to Remus and Snape. The meal went very well except for the few odd glances from Snape, which Harry just dismissed. After dinner Arabella said,  
  
'Shall we all go into the sitting room to have desert and watch a movie, I hear 'Magical Mayhem' is a good film, are you staying the night Dumbledore?'  
  
She smiled at Dumbledore, who said,  
  
'I think I shall, I would like to watch a good old movie, but first I would just like to have a quick word with Harry'  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled at Harry who followed him out of the room into the breakfast room. Dumbledore took a seat at the table and Harry sat opposite him. Dumbledore said,  
  
'Well Harry how do you like living here, I hope Sirius and Remus haven't taught you to many jinxes!'  
  
At this Dumbledore chuckled and said,  
  
'Once your father, Remus, and Sirius once put some invisible super glue on Serverus' chair at breakfast at Hogwarts and when he stood up he ripped of his trousers!'  
  
Harry laughed at this and then made a resolution to always check his seat for glue when Sirius and Remus were around. Dumbledore then said,  
  
'So Harry did you like your journey on Tutamen unus? I understand that flying on the great phoenix is truly spectacular!'  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
'Yes, it was certainly better than floo powder. Professor Dumbledore, Tutamen unus gave me this he said it was called the orb of the phoenix but why did he give it me and what do I do with it?' 


	5. Secrets and Blame

Disclaimer : I own the universe :P lol nah I wish I own my own creations i.e Tutamen Unus and the plot evrythin else belongs 2 the all powerful JK!  
  
Ok I am tryin 2 make the format easy 4 u 2 read! Hope this is better!  
  
Dumbledore gazed at the orb and said,  
  
'Harry the orb of the phoenix is given to one special person in the whole world for all eternity, it will never be given to anyone ever again. It is given to the person who is prophesied to be the 'one' as we wizards call it. Harry this orb will give you powers greater than anyone but you do not know how to use them yet, you will learn and they will show themselves to you at different times in your life, they are called your gifts, you have as I am sure you know by now received one of them already, the gift of speaking to phoenix's. It is just a means of contacting Tutamen unus and will warn you when evil is around, there is also one other property it has but I cannot tell you that yet you will find out but you must always wear it Harry it is vital that you always do.'  
  
Harry nodded but was completely confused by this but manages to say,  
  
'What do you mean the orb is given to the 'one' prophesied?'  
  
Dumbledore gazed at Harry and said,  
  
'Harry, you are the fulfilment of the prophecy of the phoenix, you are the 'one' prophesied these powers that you are beginning to posses have be given to you because it is your task to defeat Voldermort and bring peace. You hold the key to many secrets although you don't know them you are the heir of the phoenix. There is great mystery surrounding the heir of phoenix. At the time that Hogwarts was founded the four headmasters and headmistresses tried to find out who would be the heir of the phoenix as it was prophesised that the heir would come 1000 years after the date that one particular phoenix was born, that phoenix was in-fact Fawkes. They tried all sorts of spells and incantations to try and reveal the heir but the future would not give up the secret.'  
  
Harry suddenly said,  
  
'But why did they want to know who it would be?'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly then said,  
  
'Three of the four founders wanted to know for good, they each had special gifts and planned to leave them to the heir so that the heirs power would be complete and would be indestructible, but unbeknown to them the fourth Salazar Slytherin want to know so that he could find the most powerful secret that the heir holds and to steal the heirs powers.' 'What is that secret?' said Harry. Dumbledore looked at Harry deeply and regretfully, 'Harry I cannot tell you yet I am sorry but it is for your own good, your life would be in far more danger than it already is if I were to tell you. You would be in danger from not only Voldermort but the Ministry as well.'  
  
Dumbledore sighed and sunk back into his chair.  
  
'Why is it always that things are always kept from me?'  
  
Dumbledore sighed and said,  
  
'I must finish the story. Slytherin wanted this secret and had not intention of passing on his gifts to you all he wanted was power. As you know Slytherin only wanted pure bloods at Hogwarts so wanted your immense power so that he could rid the world of all non-pure blood witches and wizards. He was extremely ambitious and wanted to rule the world so with the secrets you hold and the heir of the phoenix power no one could stop him.'  
  
Harry was completely astounded by this but managed to say,  
  
'Is that why Voldermort wanted to kill me because I am the phoenix heir?'  
  
'Harry, Voldermort has only just realised that you are the phoenix heir, he wanted to kill you when you were a baby because you have been prophesied to be his downfall and have immense and great power.'  
  
Harry was almost in tears as he knew that if Voldermort hadn't of know that Harry was destined to destroy him he wouldn't have killed his parents. Dumbledore seemed to read Harry's mind and said,  
  
'There is nothing you can do Harry, nothing could have saved your parents, no-one knew, there are other reasons as well it was not only because of what had been predicted but I am sorry Harry I cannot tell you yet, but you must understand that your parents both had reasons why Voldermort was after them. The great phoenix, Tutamen unus has told me that it was prophesised that you would be great, I believe that even Merlin made prophecies about you.'  
  
Harry looked up and said,  
  
'You talked to Tutamen unus but how that would mean you are a phoenixia and how would the great phoenix know?'  
  
Harry was very confused but Dumbledore simply said,  
  
'No I am not a phoenixia Tutamen unus knew because Merlin was once his master and the great phoenix's has knowledge of everything.'  
  
Harry was completely exhausted from this information but said,  
  
'Professor'  
  
but Dumbledore had interrupted his and said,  
  
'Harry when we are not in school you may, no I wish you to call me Albus, is that okay?'  
  
Harry nodded and started again,  
  
'What does me being the heir of the phoenix mean I have to do? Because if its fighting Voldermort I don't think I can do it, Voldermort is growing stronger all the time he is stronger than before, I can feel it, but I am afraid that being the heir does mean that I have to kill Voldermort which is what I wish I could do because when he is around I fear for everyone I love or know, he will kill them to get to me wont he just like he killed my parents and I cant have that if he killed Sirius it would be like losing my parents'  
  
Harry sighed and slumped in his chair, Dumbledore said,  
  
'Harry I know it seems like a helpless cause but you have to be strong, the gifts you will receive will strengthen you. Some of your gifts will I believe will frighten you but you must be strong. Sirius and I will always be there for you, in-fact Sirius, Remus and Arabella all have surprises for you, which you will be very interested in. We will never be far from you and I know that Ron and Hermoine both love you very much. But Harry we can all look after ourselves we all must look after you your transition has started in which your gifts are beginning to come to you and you must be focused and ready for them.'  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
'Yes, I will do everything I have to. What are the surprises that Sirius, Remus and Arabella have for me?'  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said,  
  
'They have told me not to tell you but you will find out soon, I promise you will be very excited'  
  
Harry frowned,  
  
'Always later or I will find out soon'  
  
Harry said this in a grumpy and feed up voice so Dumbledore sensing the situation said,  
  
'Come lets go watch this movie the others will be waiting and for us.'  
  
Harry nodded and was just about to follow Dumbledore to the sitting room when he said,  
  
'Albus it's strange I only feel truly safe when I am with you and Sirius, all my worries about Voldermort seem to disappear.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled adoringly at Harry and said,  
  
'Well Harry if that's how you feel I think I may stay here for the rest of the summer, I feel I may need to keep a close eye on Serverus and Sirius and make sure that the super glue is in a safe hiding place! And with Ron and Hermoine coming tomorrow I dread to think what trouble you will get in, no I think its best I stay!'  
  
At this Harry and Dumbledore walked towards the sitting room laughing. When they entered every one looked between Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore went and sat down on a sofa and Harry walked over to the last sofa, he shot Snape a glance and remembered what Dumbledore had said and smiled to himself but before sitting down he rubbed his hand over his sofa,  
  
'What are you doing Harry?'  
  
said Sirius.  
  
'Oh nothing'  
  
said Harry who looked at Dumbledore who smiled at him. Snape gave Harry a glare that was full of anger and detest. They watched the film but half way through it Harry nodded of into sleep. Harry was back in the graveyard where he had been transported to in the Triwizard Tournament. His scar was burning but he couldn't see Voldemort anywhere, Harry began to walk towards the gravestone where Tom Riddle was buried. The nearer Harry got the more pain in his scar, Harry stopped as he saw a shadow moving from behind the gravestone. A shadow appeared which Harry instantly recognised as that of Cedric Diggory's.  
  
'You kill me Harry how could you? You should be dead not me.'  
  
Said Cedric. Harry began trembling and stepped backwards from Cedric,  
  
'I didn't know, I am so sorry I didn't want you dead.'  
  
Cedric smiled evilly at Harry,  
  
'You did Potter you wanted the glory of being the Champion and hero, you are a murderer!'  
  
Harry sunk to the ground,  
  
'No I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I never knew I am so sorry Cedric.'  
  
Harry looked up and saw Cedric smiling wickedly at him, suddenly Harry's scar erupted with increased pain and from the corner of his eye he could see another person moving between the gravestones, it was Voldemort. Voldemort made his way over to Cedric and they both stared evilly down at Harry, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said,  
  
'Potter you're a murderer, you escaped me before but your days are numbered'  
  
He aimed his wand and shouted,  
  
'CRUCIO!'  
  
Harry could feel the pain throughout his body he sunk to the ground and heard Voldemort and Cedric laughing.  
  
'NO!'  
  
Harry screamed. Harry bolted up right and opened his eyes and woke from his vision. Every one was standing around him looking scared and confused. Dumbledore knelt on the ground before Harry and asked,  
  
'Harry what happened?'  
  
Harry merely stared back into the old wizards eyes as he felt the pain rippling and engulfing his entire body.  
  
'Harry please you must tell us what happened'  
  
said Dumbledore again. Harry again stared back with empty and pain filled eyes and said in a low and painful voice,  
  
'Cedric blames me for his death, I murdered him he said I should have died and not him its my fault.'  
  
Harry got up from the sofa and made his way slowly to the door, to tired and absorbed in his thoughts to pay much attention to the immense pain he was in. Harry made his way up to his bedroom and closed the door and slowly sunk to the floor where he cried and let his emotions show.  
  
Downstairs Dumbledore had to stop Sirius from racing up to see what was wrong with his Godson.  
  
'Why did Harry say that? Its not true he didn't kill Cedric it wasn't his fault at all.'  
  
Said Remus, Dumbledore paled slightly and some of the sparkle in his eyes faded,  
  
'I know it wasn't Harry's fault he couldn't have prevented Cedric's death. Voldemort is haunting Harry through his dreams, he knows that Harry feels somehow responsible for Cedric's death and is using it to weaken Harry.'  
  
Sirius sank into a chair and said,  
  
'He has had far too much in his life even in sleep he has no peace. He blames himself for the death of Cedric and Voldemort is using it to his advantage and Harry believes him.'  
  
Everyone around sighed as the realised what pain Harry is going through,  
  
'I believe Serverus that Harry will need a pain relieving potion and a dreamless sleep one to.'  
  
Said Dumbledore, Snape looked up and asked,  
  
'A pain relieving potion but why?'  
  
Dumbledore sadly answered,  
  
'I believe that Harry is in a great deal of pain at the moment, he received the crucio curse tonight, his injuries from the Tournament I believe still hurt and I also believe that while he was at his relatives house he incurred some injuries.'  
  
Arabella suddenly spoke,  
  
'I remember that Harry was in pain when I picked him up but he said it was nothing and I left it, do you think he was mistreated by them?'  
  
Dumbledore scratched his beard and slowly answered,  
  
'I really have no idea we will have to ask Harry soon. Serverus the potions please.'  
  
Snape quickly made his way to his study and retrieved the required potions, he then gave the to Dumbledore who along with Sirius, Remus, Snape and Arabella made their way to Harry's bedroom. Dumbledore opened the door but stopped as he saw Harry's frail body slumped against the wall. He walked over to Harry and pushed back some stray hair that was in his face, Sirius and Remus came over and Sirius lifted Harry easily as he was so thin and abnormally light and placed him in bed.  
  
As he was laying him down, Harry's shirt moved up and Sirius noticed that there were many red gashes up Harry's back and many different coloured bruises. Sirius gasped and gently laid Harry down and watched as Dumbledore gently and slowly poured the potions down Harry's throat. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and whispered a charm and some of the sorest gashes closed but there were still many that were left. Arabella came forward and smoothed back Harry's hair and pulled his sheets up around him. They all quietly exited the room but as Dumbledore closed the door behind him he smiled into the corner of the room where Fawkes was patiently guarding over Harry. 


	6. Declaration Of War and Freedom

Disclaimer: I rule the HP universe so :P lol! I only own the characters exclusive and created 4 my plot also any other events, or creations such as Tutamen Unus, so don't sue!  
  
'Harry, Harry' Harry stirred he recognised that voice it was soft and kind he opened his eyes, but his vision was blurry he reached over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses, and looked up and saw Arabella,  
  
'Harry your awake, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed or do you want it downstairs with us?' Harry stretched and said,  
  
'Thanks, but I would like to eat downstairs if that's okay?' Arabella smiled and said,  
  
'Of course it is I will go and set your space, you get dressed and come down okay' Harry nodded and Arabella walked out of his bedroom. Harry pulled on some casual clothes and gave Hedwig some owl treats and walked downstairs. When he walked into the breakfast room everyone was already there and chatting away but when he entered everyone stopped and starred at him. Sirius looked up and said,  
  
'Harry, Good morning come and sit next to me' Sirius gestured to a seat next to him, everyone watched Harry who walked around the table to the chair but before Harry sat down he looked at his chair and said,  
  
'Sirius I am not going to fall for that old trick!' Harry pulled out the chair and said,  
  
'Disappero' and suddenly the super glue vanished from his seat. Sirius looked gob-smacked and said,  
  
'How did you know that I had done that?' Harry smiled and said,  
  
'A mutual friend informed me it was a favourite of yours and I know you are still seeking revenge for the purple hair, which I can still specks of!' Sirius was absolutely amazed and said,  
  
'We are going to have so much fun for the rest of the summer. The Marauders and Marauder Junior its going to be so much fun!' Every one except Snape laughed and Dumbledore said,  
  
'What's the matter Serverus?' Snape looked at Dumbledore,  
  
'If I am on the receiving end of any of these jokes there will be a price to pay mark my words' Sirius smiled and winked at Harry. Once breakfast had finished Snape went up to his study, Arabella went to read a book and Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and Harry went to the lounge. Remus and Dumbledore were discussing some spell while Harry and Sirius played Wizard's Chess. Harry was winning until Sirius made two of Harry's pieces disappear, Harry said  
  
'Where have my knight and castle gone?' Sirius gave his best innocent look until Remus and Dumbledore came over and examined the board. Dumbledore whispered a spell and Harry's pieces reappeared.  
  
'Sirius!' Harry shouted. Harry pulled out his wand and said 'painto' and suddenly a can of yellow paint dropped on Sirius' head. Sirius staggered backwards and lifted the can off his head. Sirius was furious and said,  
  
'Right Harry you've asked for it!' He aimed his wand at Harry and shouted 'glueo' but Harry ducked just in time and the spell hit Remus who was instantly covered in glue. Harry burst out laughing and Dumbledore sighed and smiled at the strange sight.  
  
'Harry!' shouted Remus. Harry looked at Remus and said,  
  
'What it was Sirius!' Remus frowned and said,  
  
'But you ducked it!' Suddenly Remus withdrew his wand and pointed it at Harry backed towards the doorway but then Remus said 'featherino' Harry ducked and the spell hit the person who just walked in the door, it was Snape. Suddenly Snape was covered in feathers covering his whole body,  
  
'Potter!' Harry turned around and let out a gasp as he saw Snape covered in feathers and said,  
  
'It wasn't me it was Remus!' he pointed at Remus who hid his wand, Snape stepped forward and said,  
  
'But you ducked it!' Snape pulled out his wand but before he had time to aim or say a spell Harry shot out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
'After him!' Shouted Sirius 'He will pay!' So Snape covered in feathers, Sirius covered in yellow paint and Remus covered in glue ran after Harry aiming curses at him.  
  
Dumbledore went to the banister and began to laugh as he watched Harry run down the stairs which three fully-grown men covered in spells chasing after him. Harry ran down the stairs and headed for the front door he opened it and ran outside, Snape, Sirius and Remus still after him. Harry was running around the back of the house when he looked behind him and saw that only Snape and Sirius were there he quickly looked around and saw Remus' robes behind the wall of one side of the house. Harry turned around and ran in the opposite direction. As Harry was running across the extremely large area of land that the house owned he spotted a car, which he recognised to be that of the Weasley's. Harry didn't have time to stop as Sirius, Snape and Remus were gaining on him. The car pulled up in the drive and Harry ran past and screamed at Hermoine, Ron and Mr Weasley,  
  
'Help they going to get me with every spell they know!' Harry ran right past them and almost knocked over Mr Weasley, Snape, Sirius and Remus closely followed and again almost knocked Mr Weasley over. They immediately burst out laughing at the spectacle of Harry being chased by Snape, Sirius and Remus. Dumbledore stepped out of the house and walked over to them and said,  
  
'Harry and Sirius were playing wizards chess when Sirius cheated and Harry put paint over his head, then Sirius aimed a glue spell at Harry but he ducked it and it hit Remus then Remus aimed a feather spell at Harry who again ducked it and it hit Serverus and this is the result!' At this they all burst out laughing still watching the chase. Harry ran past them screaming,  
  
'Help me!' then Snape, Sirius and Remus came running past screaming  
  
'Get him!' Mr Weasley conjured a magical camera and began to capture these moments. Harry ran for the house and saw that there was a trellis leading all the way up to his bedroom. Harry quickly began to climb the trellis when Snape, Sirius and Remus got to the bottom of the house they all watched Harry with amazement as he climbed the house. Harry reached his balcony and shouted,  
  
'Again out smarted by a 15 year old,' Harry then began to sing, 'I am the King of the Castle' but he suddenly noticed that Sirius was missing from the group below, he gasped and turned around and there was Sirius advancing on him with a look of triumph on his face,  
  
'Oh crap!' said Harry, but then he remembered the orb. 'Tutamen unus' he called and suddenly the great phoenix appeared, Harry jumped on to his back and said,  
  
'Snape, Sirius and Remus are going to get me if they catch me so can we just hover above the ground for a bit, they know some pretty bad spells and I don't want to be on the receiving end of them!' Tutamen unus chuckled and rose into the air above the drive. Harry waved back to Sirius who stormed out of Harry's room and back outside. Tutamen unus said,  
  
'You're friends are here' Harry looked down and waved at them. Ron, Hermoine and Mr Weasley all looked shocked and petrified Harry saw this and said to Tutamen unus,  
  
'Can we go down slightly so I can talk to my friends?' Tutamen unus lowered the height at which they were hovering and Harry looked down at Ron and Hermoine and said,  
  
'Hey guys, this is Tutamen unus, he's the great phoenix' Mr Weasley stepped forward and said,  
  
'But how.' Dumbledore stepped forward and said,  
  
'Do you three want to come in and unpack and I will explain everything while we leave these three to settle their little dispute!' Dumbledore chuckled at his last remark and beckoned them into the house he gave a last glance at Snape, Sirius and Remus who were watching Harry and walked inside. Harry looked down and saw them eyeing him evilly with their wands clenched tightly in their hands. Harry called down,  
  
'Can I come down now, because I will if you promise not to put a spell on me.' Snape, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded Harry asked Tutamen unus if he would let him down at the front door. Tutamen unus flew to the front door and Harry slid off and said,  
  
'Thanks again and I will see you soon' Tutamen unus bowed his head at Harry and disappeared. Harry was just about to walk into the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw Snape, Sirius and Remus standing behind him with evil grins on their faces, suddenly without warning they all shouted, the tickling jinx Harry dropped to the ground and started rolling around laughing, then Remus said another spell with made Harry start blowing soap bubbles as he laughed then Snape stepped forward and changed Harry's hair the colour of the rainbow. Harry was rolling on the floor, blowing bubbles with his hair-changing colour when Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine, Mr Weasley and Arabella came down the stairs they all burst out laughing and all began to cry. Dumbledore looked down at Harry with concern in his eyes and waved his wand and all the jinxes and spells where stopped and removed. Harry stood up and coughed blowing about 10 soap bubbles. Harry stared at Sirius, Remus and Snape and said,  
  
'Watch your backs this is war!' Dumbledore chuckled and said,  
  
'Harry before you plan revenge do you want to go and show Hermoine and Ron their rooms and Sirius, Remus and Snape will you come with me' With a last glance between the four they all went their separate ways. Harry led Hermoine and Ron up to his bedroom, where they all burst out laughing. Ron interrupted the laughter by saying,  
  
'What are Snape, Dumbledore and that Arabella woman doing here?' Harry looked up and said,  
  
'Snape's staying here, he'll be here all summer, Dumbledore's staying because he say's he needs to make sure Sirius and Snape don't kill each other and Arabella also is now living here, she was my old neighbour, strange huh?' Ron nodded and said,  
  
'You can say that again!' Hermoine had been looking strangely at Harry and was in a kind of trance she looked up at Harry and said,  
  
'Harry I am confused' Ron smiled and said,  
  
'Well that's a first!' Hermoine scowled at Ron and said,  
  
'Dumbledore said that you were the 'one'! But I don't understand' Harry smiled and said,  
  
'Neither do I only found this out the other day when Voldermort came its all strange and new to me and I am confused so I cant really tell you anything that Dumbledore hasn't told you' Hermoine nodded and said,  
  
'Where are we all sleeping?' Harry smiled and said,  
  
'Ron you are sleeping in my room, Sirius has put another bed in here' Harry pointed at the new bed on the other side of the room. Harry turned to Hermoine and said,  
  
'You're bedroom's next door' Harry lead Hermoine out of the room to her bedroom leaving Ron to unpack. Hermoine turned to Harry and hugged him. Harry winced in pain and Hermoine stepped towards him and said,  
  
'Harry what's wrong? Did I hurt you?' Harry sheepishly smiled back and replied,  
  
'No Hermoine you have never hurt me it's just I have a sore back that's all nothing to worry about' Hermoine weakly gave an unconvincing smile and said,  
  
'Harry I have missed you so much and I have been so worried about you. I feel that you are hiding things from me if ever need to talk you know you always have me and Ron' Harry smiled and nodded he was about to turn and leave her to unpack when Hermoine said,  
  
'Harry do you want me to try and find out some information on the heir of phoenix for you?' Harry nodded and smiled and walked back to his bedroom. Harry walked back into his room to find Ron in the balcony staring at the stars. Ron turned and said,  
  
'This house is so amazing, I wish I could stay forever!' Harry smiled and led Ron to the landing to wait for Hermoine. She joined them and Harry gave them a guided tour of the house. They went into the sitting room and sat on the sofas and watched 'Armed and Dangerous!' Harry said,  
  
'I wonder if we will see Sirius on this!' Harry laughed but Hermoine and Ron looked at his with blank faces, Ron spoke and said,  
  
'Harry don't you know Sirius went on trail and I think they are going to free him, he went to the Ministry and they gave him a vertisirum potion and Dumbledore, Snape and Remus all testified. Anyway he gets his answer from Cornelius Fudge tonight!' Harry ran at full blast into the kitchen where Sirius and Remus usually were and saw Sirius talking to Cornelius Fudge. Sirius smiled at Harry and said,  
  
'I am free, no more a wanted criminal!' Harry ran to Sirius and hugged him tightly ignoring the pain it caused. Harry turned to Cornelius Fudge and said,  
  
'So I wasn't making it up then!' Cornelius Fudge looked very tired and apprehensive he said,  
  
'Sorry to doubt you I spoke to Rita Skeeter, strange really she just turned up in our office as a beetle, any way we had a little chat and it seems certain events have been exaggerated and altered so I am sorry' Cornelius Fudge looked very embarrassed and Harry said,  
  
'Do you believe me about Voldermort's return or do you still believe he's not back!' Cornelius Fudge's face darkened and he sighed and said,  
  
'Yes unfortunately I do now believe you You-Know-who turned up at the Ministry yesterday and killed three aurors, two department leaders and twelve other members. He came to my office with his death eaters and told me that because he was back I have to announce his return and apparently he is stronger than ever. He said that his goal now was to kill.' but Sirius butted in and said,  
  
'Eh Minister, Dumbledore wanted to see you before you left so I think we should go now, okay' Sirius glared at Fudge who followed him out of the kitchen. Harry waited in the doorway and heard Fudge say,  
  
'I think he should know that Voldermort wants to kill him Sirius' Sirius sighed and said,  
  
'What's the point in reminding him, Harry already knows he has known since he was a Wizard, Harry is happy now and he is just realising who he is and how important he is to us not because of what he is but because of who he is and that's a person loved by so many of us lets not spoil today for him, okay?' Fudge nodded and said,  
  
'What do you mean what he is?' Sirius sighed and said,  
  
'I think you should speak to Dumbledore, he will explain.' At this they walked up the stairs towards the lounge. Harry was just about to leave the kitchen when Arabella walked in from the garden she saw Harry and smiled and said,  
  
'Hello Harry, everything okay?' Harry nodded and smiled and said,  
  
'Yeah everything's great Sirius is free you know and Hermoine and Ron are here everything's great.' Harry smiled and Arabella smiled back and said,  
  
'Good, glad to hear it, I will make a start on dinner it will be ready in an hour I will just go and see who's staying for dinner we have quite a full house.' Arabella smiled at Harry but then her smile faded and she said,  
  
'You know Harry if ever you want to talk to me about anything, anything at all I am always here for you and always will be.' Harry smiled at Arabella,  
  
'Thank you that means a lot to me you know.' Arabella smiled warmly at Harry but was inwardly thinking that Harry still had not said anything about his injuries on his back and she was worried about him. Arabella dismissed these thoughts and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately,  
  
'Even messier than James'!' Harry grinned and patted down his hair in a futile attempt to control his wild hair. Arabella laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Harry followed her and went into the sitting room where Ron and Hermoine were still watching the television. Harry walked in and said,  
  
'Sirius' is free!' Ron and Hermoine both smiled and Ron said,  
  
'I knew it, dad said that Fudge had come to his senses, oh and dad got a big pay rise!' Harry smiled and said, 'I am sorry I just heard what happened at the Ministry was your dad okay, because I know Voldermort didn't get him' Ron's smile faded and he said,  
  
'Voldermort came up to dad and told him that he wasn't going to kill him or any of your friends for the moment because he had others in mind' Harry grimly nodded and sat down next to Ron.  
  
'Do you want to play a game of Wizard's chess, Harry?' said Ron. Harry agreed and went to get the chessboard from the lounge, they got up and left Hermoine to watch the Wizard news. They walked up to the lounge on the second floor. They came to the lounge and Harry knocked on the door,  
  
'Yes' came Dumbledore's voice. Harry opened the door and saw, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus and Arabella all sitting on the sofas discussing something. Harry stepped in and said,  
  
'Just wanted to get the chessboard' Harry smiled and Dumbledore said,  
  
'Well actually we were just talking about you!' Harry looked at Cornelius Fudge and saw that he had a look of complete astonishment on his face.  
  
'Oh!' said Harry. Dumbledore smiled and said,  
  
'I was wondering if you could just show Cornelius Fudge your orb and your phoenix mark?' Harry was a bit nervous about showing of the things that distinguished him to be the heir of the phoenix but he reluctantly pulled out his orb and showed it Cornelius Fudge. Cornelius Fudge stepped forward and looked deeply into the orb and said,  
  
'This is how you call the great phoenix is it?' Harry nodded but said,  
  
'His name is Tutamen unus' Cornelius Fudge looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore said,  
  
'Yes it does mean what you are thinking Cornelius. Harry would you kindly show Mr Fudge your phoenix mark' Harry said,  
  
'What does Tutamen unus mean I was never told what it meant.' Dumbledore frowned and Harry got the message that this was another secret that he was not allowed into yet even though it directly concerned him.  
  
'Mr Potter please let me see this mark at once' said Fudge very impatiently and sharply. Harry merely glared at him and rolled up his jumper sleeve and revealed the phoenix mark, which was burnt into his skin through ancient magic. Cornelius Fudge, Snape, Remus and Arabella all sat forward as they had not seen this and they all gasped. Harry just rolled down his sleeve and quickly said,  
  
'Can I just get the chessboard please?' Dumbledore smiled and said,  
  
'Certainly Harry thank you!' Harry grabbed the chessboard and walked out of the room, he had a last glance at the people inside and saw that the whole room was watching him. As soon as he closed the door, he heard all different questions being asked,  
  
'Dumbledore is he really the heir of the phoenix, why did you not say, that's why Voldermort's after him isn't it?' said Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore simply and calmly said,  
  
'Yes he is the heir of the phoenix and I only found out a few weeks ago and Harry only found out three days ago. Voldermort did not find out that Harry was the heir of the phoenix until four days ago. There is a lot Harry still does not know and even I do not know we will have to help Harry along this hard and strenuous path he will need much guidance and love.' Harry heard the whole room begin to mutter between themselves and decided to leave them and go and play chess.  
  
I have had a few ppl saying am I posting anywhere else? The answer is yes! I post on the hp boards and the ff on there is far ahead of what is posted here so u may have read this b4 I am hoping that this will soon catch up!  
  
Sorry about when I first posted chp's 4+5 the spacing was all wrong! But its fixed now!  
  
Firecat: I don't think Harry will be growing wings well maybe I dunno lol its always a possibility but he isn't at the moment. Thanks 4 the gr8 review!  
  
Ashley: You could have read it on the hp boards maybe.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Harry's other powers shall be gradually discovered! As for a snake I dunno nvr thought of a snake for Harry, wouldn't other students be a bit freaked? Good suggestion!  
  
Bethany: The reason Harry had the bruises etc will soon be revealed. Ty 4 such a gr8 review!  
  
Anna: p.s I love ur name lol! Ty 4 such a brilliant review! Maybe there will be some romance 4 sirius! I haven't really thought about it!  
  
Again ty 4 all the amazing reviews! Plz can I possibly have 10 reviews 4 this chp? I will post again very soon! :D 


	7. Malicious Malfoy's

Disclaimer: *sigh* I own everything that is exclusive 2 my ff i.e all my made up characters, situations, and other things such as Tutamen Unus etc so don't use cause I will curse you wid Naked Snape dreams forever! lol so u have been fairly warned!  
  
  
  
When he and Ron reached the sitting room Hermoine was absorbed in the television. Harry and Ron played four games of chess and the score was, Ron 2, Harry 2.  
  
'Okay this game to win.' Said Ron who looked visible stressed as this was the first time that Harry had ever beaten him. Harry nodded and the fifth game commenced the game went on for twenty minutes when Harry screamed,  
  
'Checkmate! Yes I win, I bet Ron!' Harry jumped up in the air and punched the air! Just as Harry touched the ground Sirius walked in and said,  
  
'Dinners ready, Cornelius Fudge is staying for dinner too' Harry, Ron and Hermoine all followed Sirius into the dinning room where the dinning table had grown in size to accommodate Cornelius Fudge. As Harry walked in he went to sit next to Sirius, Ron sat next to Harry and Hermoine next to Ron. Before Harry sat down he checked his chair to make sure that Sirius had not tried the same trick twice. Harry sat down and dinner started. They all had fun and after dinner Cornelius Fudge aparated home. Harry, Ron and Hermoine decided to go to sleep after dinner, as it had been a long day.  
  
The next morning Ron woke up before Harry and looked over to see if Harry was awake, Ron looked at Harry's bed but no one was in it suddenly Ron looked up in the air above Harry's bed and saw Harry floating in the air.  
  
'Harry!' Ron screamed. Suddenly there was a stamped up the stairs and Sirius, Snape, Remus, Arabella, Hermoine, and Arabella all stormed in the bed expecting Harry to have been being kidnapped. Harry opened his eyes and noticed he was floating in the air above his bed.  
  
'Aghh!' Harry screamed and suddenly he fell into his bed with a thump.  
  
'Oww! That hurt!' said Harry who was rubbing his back he looked at Ron and Ron gasped and said,  
  
'Your eyes Harry' Harry sighed and sat up and said,  
  
'Don't worry they will change back.' Harry suddenly noticed everyone else and said,  
  
'What are you all doing in here?' They all looked gob-smacked and Remus said,  
  
'You were floating above your bed!' Harry nodded and jokingly said,  
  
'I noticed, why?' Dumbledore stepped forward and said,  
  
'When phoenix's sleep they float in the air, its just another gift of yours' Harry laughed and said,  
  
'That a gift it's a painful gift!' Harry smiled and Dumbledore smiled back and said,  
  
'Normally before you would wake up you would float back down but because Ron woke you up it broke your levitation.' Harry just nodded and said,  
  
'Any more painful gifts to come?' Dumbledore smiled and said,  
  
'Harry I don't know when, where or what your other gifts will come to you.' At this Dumbledore turned to the rest of the household and said,  
  
'I think we should all go back down to breakfast, I smell a sausage calling me.' At this Dumbledore followed by the others walked out of the room. Ron turned to Harry and said,  
  
'Sorry I made you fall I just thought it was some spell or something and it scared me!' Harry nodded and began to pull on his clothes. Ron and Hermoine met Harry in the hall and went into breakfast together.  
  
'Wow this breakfast is even better than my mum's' said Ron. Everyone at the table smiled and thanked Arabella for the amazing breakfast.  
  
'Today myself, Remus and Dumbledore are taking you to Diagon alley to get your school supplies.' Said Sirius.  
  
'But we haven't received our letters from school yet' said Harry. At that moment three barn owls flew in through the window addressed to Harry, Hermoine and Ron. They each had a list of school supplies they need which read,  
  
An Intermediate Guide To Transfiguration, The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, Mystical Beasts and Where to find them, The Guide to Duelling, Intermediate Level Charms, Looking through the fog, Potions that can save your life, All fifth years are reminded that they need a full supply of any magical ingredients. Also required are dress robes.  
  
But Harry and Hermoine both had extra pieces of parchment in their letters.  
  
'I am a prefect' shouted Harry and Hermoine. Everyone except Snape smiled and said,  
  
'We knew you could do it.' Snape got up from his chair and began to head for the door when he said,  
  
'Harry Potter a prefect I pity the Gryffindor's' Harry merely glanced up at Snape and continued to read the rest of the parchment Harry then found another piece of parchment that said,  
  
Dear Mr Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team to be the new Captain. Congratulations, Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Enclosed is the badge that you should affix to your right arm of your Quidditch Robes.  
  
'Hey I am Quidditch Captain!' shouted Harry. Sirius, Arabella and Remus beamed at him and Sirius said,  
  
'Congratulations Harry, Your father was Captain and seeker when we were at Hogwarts he would have been really proud Harry well done.'  
  
Harry pulled out the badge that had a Gryffindor lion on it and through the banner in the middle there was the words 'CAPTAIN.'  
  
At 10.30 Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore all left the house and stepped outside. Dumbledore put his wand out and the Knight Bus suddenly appeared.  
  
'Hello and Welcome to the Knight Bus, I am Ernie you're driver where do you want to go? Why its Professor Dumbledore, Hello Sir' said Ernie.  
  
'Hello Ernie, Diagon Alley please' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Okay, for 6 that's 30 galleons.' Said Ernie. Dumbledore handed him the money and went to sit down. As Harry was walking past Ernie, he suddenly said,  
  
'Why it's Neville! How you doing?' Harry smiled weakly and went to sit down.  
  
'Neville?' said Sirius. Harry sheepishly grinned,  
  
'When I blew up Aunt Marge I thought I was going to be in a lot of trouble so when the bus came I changed my name and Neville was the first thing that came into my head.' Everyone burst out laughing and Harry went scarlet.  
  
They reached Diagon Alley 15 minutes later and they all stepped off the bus. As Harry was getting off Ernie called to him,  
  
'Good bye Harry Potter!' Harry smiled broadly and waved goodbye to Ernie. As they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Dumbledore were greeted with handshakes and friendly hellos. Sirius was also given pat on the backs and remarks such as 'Always knew you were innocent'. Many young witches also watched Sirius and Remus with great interest. Groups of teenage witches also watched with admiration as Harry walked towards the back of the pub, as Harry over the summer had grown much more handsome and he had become slightly taller, he also had a mysterious aura around him.  
  
They all made there way to the entrance and tapped the bricks three times. Suddenly the entrance to Diagon Alley appeared and they walked in, stopping every now and then when someone greeted them. They all went to Gringotts and took a large supply of money out for their books and equipment. They then made their way to Madame Malkins robes shop, where Harry, Ron and Hermoine needed new school robes and Hermoine and Harry need new dress robes, Ron had been bought some by Fred and George! They paid for their goods and went to the Owl Emporium to but some owl treats for Hedwig.  
  
They next went to Flourish and Blotts where they were picking up the books they need. Harry was looking in the section called 'Ancient Magic and prophecies', he was searching for any books on the heir of the phoenix when he found a book called 'Prophecies yet to be fulfilled' Harry flicked through the page and found a small section on the phoenix heir. Harry was beginning to read the chapter when he heard,  
  
'So Potter, I can't believe you would dare to come out in the open or even return to Hogwarts' Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy staring at him.  
  
'What do you mean by that Malfoy?' said Harry with a sneer in his voice.  
  
'Well since the Dark Lord is back and after you I thought you would be at home cowering like a baby' Draco smiled and grinned.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' said Harry  
  
'You wont be around for long Potter, now that the Dark Lord's back everyone will see how small and powerless you are when he kills you and its going to be soon!' Draco's smile widened.  
  
'Well you should know your fathers a death eater' said Harry simply and without emotion. Draco's smile dropped slightly then Harry heard in the distance,  
  
'Draco are you coming I want to go to Magical Remedy's for something for my back' Harry smiled and Lucius Malfoy appeared. He saw Harry and gave him an evil stare, Harry said,  
  
'Not wearing your hood this time, I hope your backs not hurting you too much I over did it will the disarming spell didn't I!' Harry's smile widened and he stared at Malfoy. Malfoy stepped forward and said,  
  
'I wouldn't be quite so full of yourself the Dark Lord is after you and you wont see another year while he's after you!' Malfoy's smile widened and Draco stared at Harry.  
  
'Well why didn't he finish me of the other night when you came to my house during the night, he didn't because he underestimated me I am a bigger challenge then he originally thought!' Malfoy stared at Harry and looked at the book Harry was reading, he grabbed it and saw the chapter name. He looked at Harry and said,  
  
'So you know, big deal its just another reason for the Dark Lord to kill you' Draco stepped forward and tried to look at the book but Malfoy closed it. Draco said,  
  
'You first then Mudbloods then Muggle lovers so your friends will be with you shortly after you die, well Diggory's already waiting for you.' Draco and Malfoy laughed and Harry clenched his fists and felt a burning in his hand so he pushed his hand forwards and wished Draco would be out of his sight. Suddenly a gold beam with an image of a phoenix leading the light was expelled from Harry's hand and Draco was thrown to the door of the shop, there were several screams from other customers. Malfoy turned to Harry and said,  
  
'The Dark Lord will get your friends and make your life a misery then kill you.' He stormed of after Draco when Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermoine came running up to Harry.  
  
'Harry are you okay?' said Sirius.  
  
'That was awesome Harry, Draco so deserved that!' said Ron. Harry just smiled and noticed that the book he was just reading had disappeared and so had Hermoine. Harry looked around and saw her paying for her books. Harry looked back at the shelves and noticed that a book from the Heirs shelf was missing too. Harry dismissed these thought and went to pay for his books. He also bought a copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages' and 'The Stars and what they mean and hold for you'.  
  
They all walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron and Harry gave a last glance at Diagon Alley hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw it. They made their way into the Leaky Cauldron where they all ate lunch and drank butterbeer. As they were leaving Harry saw Lucius Malfoy talking to four other men he remembered from the night of the Triwizard Tournament. They all looked up and stared at Harry and grinned evilly. Harry just turned around and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
An hour later they were all back at the house and unpacking their books. Hermoine went up to her bedroom while Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Arabella all watched the Quidditch match between The Chudley Cannons and The Falmouth Falcons.  
  
'Its Paul Campbell for the Chudley Cannons who is performing the Starfish and Stick, may I remind those watching at home that this should never be attempted without a stick. Cheryl Chimes has the quaffle for The Chudley Cannons but what's this? The Falmouth Falcons are performing the Parkin's Pincer, ouch that had to hurt and Cheryl Chimes out of the game. Here comes Martin Macrel he's seen the snitch, he has it game over 320 to 10 to the Falmouth Falcons.'  
  
Ron looked thoroughly distressed and Remus was paying Sirius 5 galleons on a bet that the Falmouth Falcons would win. Harry and Ron said goodnight and went up to bed. Harry and Ron walked past Hermoine's room and called goodnight and she said goodnight back. They reached their room and discussed the Quidditch match. Ron went straight back to sleep but Harry decided that he would sit out on his balcony and watch the stars. Harry sat and gazed at the stars he decided that he would write down what he saw and look it up so he gazed at the stars and drew the shapes of constellations and stars that interested him.  
  
He woke up in the morning outside; he must have fallen asleep while stargazing he looked over at Hermoine's balcony and saw Hermoine standing and looking at the rising sun.  
  
'Morning Hermoine' said Harry. Hermoine jumped, as she must not have noticed Harry was there.  
  
'Where did you come from?' Harry smiled and pointed at the chair and said,  
  
'I must off fallen asleep when I was drawing the stars' Hermoine smiled and looked back at the sky.  
  
'Hermoine are you okay?' Harry said because he worried that something was worrying Hermoine. Hermoine looked at Harry and said,  
  
'Harry I am really worried about you, You-Know-Who is now really strong and he's after you. I have also looked up what the heir of phoenix is and its really scary some things that it says the heir will do and the powers you will have Harry they are immense' Hermoine sighed and Harry said,  
  
'Hermoine don't worry I will be fine, trust me. I don't know what I have to do but whatever it is I will have to just do it but I will always love you and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you okay?' Hermoine smiled and said,  
  
'Okay Harry you are a great Wizard and I love you too and I will do my best to help you through all these gifts okay?' Harry smiled and said,  
  
'I will wake Ron, it's time for breakfast.' At this Harry stepped back into his room, got dressed and woke Ron. They went down to breakfast but when they came in they were told to be quite as they were listening to a report on the Wizard Station on the radio..  
  
Whats the report going 2 say? Cliffie plz can I have 10 reviews 4 this chp! Plz ty 4 all the other reviews!  
  
Press the magic button!  
  
| | | |  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	8. We Will Always Love You Harry

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my made up characters so don't sue as all I have in my pocket at this present moment is nothing as I don't have any pockets on me as I am wearing my PJ's well I have one pocket on my top but that's it and all that's in there is fluff!  
  
I apologise 4 the extremely long wait 4 this chp! I have recently started college and the work load hit me like an express train! Anyway without further ado here is the chp!  
  
Last chapter..  
  
'I will wake Ron, it's time for breakfast.'  
  
At this Harry stepped back into his room, got dressed and woke Ron. They went down to breakfast but when they came in they were told to be quite as they were listening to a report on the Wizard Station on the radio..  
  
  
  
'Last night there was an attack on Azkaban from You-Know-Who and his death eaters, they broke into the prison and set all the 106 prisoners free such include the Lestranges who were considered some of You-Know-Who's closest friends and took great pleasure in torturing their victims. It has also emerged that the Dementors who guard this prison have joined forces with He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, this all comes after the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge yesterday morning announced that in-fact You-Know-Who has returned.  
  
It was also announced by a source who wishes to remain anonymous in the Ministry that Cornelius Fudge has known about You-Know-Who's reappearance since before the summer but would not confirm the speculation. It has also emerged that during the Triwizard Tournament, which took place at Hogwarts You-Know-Who, transfigured the cup into a portkey which transported Harry Potter the boy known for being his downfall and a fellow student Cedric Diggory to You-Know-Who. Harry Potter managed to escape but Cedric Diggory was murdered by You-Know-Who. Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts with the body of Cedric Diggory and informed Cornelius Fudge of what had happened but it is believed that the Minister preferred not to believe Harry Potter due to an article he read which was later retracted by the writer so not to ruin his career.  
  
It is now known that Harry Potter is no longer living with his only remaining relatives but it is now believed is living with a friend or a friend of his parents. Harry Potter's exact whereabouts are unknown it is not even known if he will return to Hogwarts at the beginning of his fifth year as the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was unavailable to speak to us but it is believed that You-Know-Who is no more desperate to kill him after many failed attempts for a new reason unknown. This reporter wonders whether Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived is the Wizarding Worlds only chance of survival against You-Know-Who. Should our only possible Saviour go back to Hogwarts or, should he as many think go and train with aurors where his skills can be increased and our safety increased. Join me in an hour when I speak to Cornelius Fudge in person.'  
  
'How did they know all that?'  
  
said Harry who was completely shocked that they had found out all this information about him. Sirius switched the radio off and said,  
  
'I don't know, it doesn't matter anyway. Harry, Ron, Hermoine you want to play a game of Quidditch?'  
  
Harry smiled broadly and said,  
  
'Okay how many in a team?'  
  
Sirius turned and looked at the rest of the household and said.  
  
'Three in a team two chasers and one keeper, Dumbledore and Arabella will be the referees okay?'  
  
Harry nodded and Sirius said,  
  
'Me, Snape and Remus against you, Hermoine and Ron.'  
  
Harry turned to Hermoine and Ron and they nodded in acceptance,  
  
'Fine.' said Harry.  
  
They all walked out into the large field outside the house. Snape, Sirius, Remus and Harry all had their own brooms so Dumbledore transfigured some sticks into brooms for Hermoine and Ron and then he transfigured six trees into hoops and posts. Dumbledore stepped forward and said,  
  
'Captain's step forward and shake hands'  
  
Harry and Sirius both stepped forward and began to shake hands, Sirius pulled his hand away and screamed,  
  
'Owww'  
  
Harry smiled and Sirius scowled at him and said,  
  
'What was that?'  
  
Harry smiled and opened his hand inside was a piece of metal no bigger than a coin. Harry smiled and said,  
  
'Hand electricutor! I saw it in Zonko's!'  
  
Sirius' face contorted and he stepped towards Harry menacingly. Dumbledore quickly stepped between them and said,  
  
'Okay lets start the game!'  
  
He summoned the Quaffle and said,  
  
'Mount your brooms'  
  
The six players rose in the air and the Quaffle was thrown in the air. Harry swooped and caught it before other's had a chance to even move near it. Harry zoomed towards the hoops, which were un-guarded, as Remus hadn't had time to get over to them yet. Harry scored,  
  
'10-0 to us!'  
  
Snape and Sirius stared at Harry in amazement and then Snape whispered something to Sirius. Suddenly Snape and Sirius came zooming towards Harry, Harry quickly dived and grabbed the Quaffle and again scored. This went on until the game finished 100-40 to Harry's team. The next day it was time for Hermoine and Ron to leave. They all said goodbye and they both told Harry to be careful. Harry had a strange feeling that Hermoine knew more about the prophecy that what she was saying but decided that really he didn't want to know any more foreboding prophecies.  
  
Days past and still the war between Harry, Sirius, Remus and Snape continued. One particular day in August, Harry had set up a delayed curse which when the person took a cookie from the cookie jar their hand would get stuck in it and they would be covered in cookie dough. Harry had performed the enchantment on the cookie jar and set up a spell for the cookie dough. Harry waited patiently for Sirius, Remus or Snape to come and get a cookie, as they were addicted to cookies.  
  
Harry was waiting behind the kitchen table when Dumbledore walked in and went over to the cookie jar 'Oh crap!' Thought Harry. He was just about to stop Dumbledore but he was to late. Harry heard a squish noise and looked up. In front of him, he saw Dumbledore staring at him with cookie dough all over him and a cookie jar attached to his hand. Harry stood up and stared at Dumbledore in amazement. Dumbledore stared back then smiled and said,  
  
'This one of the best pranks I have ever seen! Its just a shame that it missed its target!'  
  
Harry weakly smiled. Suddenly Sirius, Remus and Snape walked in and saw Dumbledore covered in cookie dough. They all began to laugh. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said,  
  
'Cleano'  
  
the cookie dough disappeared then he said,  
  
'Breako'  
  
and the cookie jar smashed. He stepped towards Harry and said,  
  
'Harry I have the unpleasant duty of telling you that this is war!'  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and smiled and said,  
  
'War!'  
  
He brushed past Sirius, Remus and Snape and went up to his bedroom. Harry had been in his room an hour when he heard a scraping noise outside his room. Harry opened the door and looked out, no one was there. Harry was just about to go back to his room when he saw a trail of gold dust on the floor. Harry followed it in to the lounge. As soon as Harry stepped in the room, he was transfigured into a llama!  
  
Harry looked at his body and screamed,  
  
'Ah get it off! Turn me back!'  
  
but all that came out was a series of llama sounds! Dumbledore stepped out from behind a cabinet and smiled and said,  
  
'Time delay transfiguration!'  
  
He chuckled and sat on a sofa watching Harry. Suddenly Arabella, Sirius, Remus and Snape burst in having heard strange noises and said,  
  
'Albus why do you have a llama in the lounge?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled and chuckled to himself. Sirius stepped forward and looked at the llama. There on his forehead was a small lightening bolt- shaped scar!  
  
'Harry!'  
  
Sirius exclaimed. Harry bowed his head and nudged him. They all burst out laughing and had to sit down to stop themselves falling over with laughter. Harry moved towards Dumbledore and look suspiciously like he was ready to find out what Dumbledore tasted like! Dumbledore grinned wickedly and said,  
  
'Llama disendo'  
  
Harry suddenly felt his body returning to him. Harry shot an evil glance at Dumbledore, Arabella, Sirius, Remus and Snape and stormed out of the room to think of a prank in revenge! Later that evening Harry was stargazing. He had been out star gazing for several hours and was writing down any constellations he could see. Harry began to look up the constellations and began to write down their meaning. He had seen Orion, which meant that he would discover a long lost treasure. He also saw that Leo was in Jupiter on a half moon,  
  
'Strange, I wonder what you mean?'  
  
Harry began to flick through the pages and saw Leo,  
  
"A Majestic Prophecy event" Jupiter,  
  
"Great Powers shall be discovered" Half Moon,  
  
" The past will come to save the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry shut the book and looked at the stars, 'What do they mean?' he thought. Harry heard a knock at his door and in walked Arabella. She walked over to Harry and sat in the opposite chair to him on the balcony.  
  
'So Harry, everything okay?'  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
'Yes of course, can I ask you something?'  
  
Arabella nodded and beckoned for Harry to continue,  
  
'I know why you were sent to protect me at Privet Drive but why specifically you?'  
  
Arabella smiled and said,  
  
'Harry I am an Auror for The Order Of The Phoenix which was set up to protect the heir of the phoenix and protect the world from evil. It was set up one thousand years ago by a very great wizard. I offered to do it, most people would love to be able to protect the Boy Who Lived I also had some personal reasons but that's for another talk.'  
  
She smiled at Harry. Harry was completely confused and said,  
  
'There is an order to protect the heir of the phoenix? Who's in it?'  
  
Arabella smiled and said,  
  
'The Order Of The Phoenix is a group of very faithful wizards and witches who have sworn an oath to protect the heir of the phoenix. I am in it, so are Remus, Serverus and Sirius and our leader who received the highest order that the phoenix has ever given the Second Class Phoenix is Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry looked very bewildered but managed to say,  
  
'Sirius and Remus and Dumbledore are in it too! I don't understand what are these classes? How on earth did Snape manage to get chosen?'  
  
Arabella laughed at Harry's last comment,  
  
'When we were all in our fifth years at Hogwarts, Fawkes the phoenix delivered us our letters saying that we had been chosen to join The Order Of The Phoenix. Myself, Sirius, Serverus, Remus and your mother and father all received these orders, we all got third classes. Serverus is really not as bad as he would like you to think and he is very loyal to the people who he loves, respects or cares for. We were informed by Albus what the Order was as he was the leader as he received the highest order. He also told us that it was prophesied that the heir was soon to arrive. No one could tell who it was and when you were born and the signal was sent to us and Tutamen Unus came to your parents we knew that it was you. Only your parents, Dumbledore and myself knew this, as it was important that as few people knew as possible. Anyway the Order consists of about fifteen wizards all who have now been notified about you and I must say everyone is very excited. Anyway during the meeting which shall take place in October, we shall see you take your place as our new leader.'  
  
Harry quickly interrupted and said,  
  
'What do you mean I am the new leader what about Dumbledore?'  
  
Arabella smiled and said,  
  
'Harry, The Order Of The Phoenix was established at the same time as the prophecy was created, the people who are in the Order have been chosen to protect the heir, you. Dumbledore is the member with the highest order, apart from you. You are our new leader, we serve you.'  
  
Harry managed to blurt out,  
  
'But I don't want to be a leader, I don't know what I have to do, I would make a fool of myself. I don't want to displace Dumbledore. I don't want to be above him.'  
  
Arabella sighed heavily,  
  
'Harry I understand but Dumbledore wants you to take you place as leader.'  
  
Harry stared at her defiantly and said,  
  
'No! I don't want to be a leader, I will come to the meetings but there is nothing more that I can do and I cannot give orders, especially to my friends and elders.'  
  
Harry turned away from Arabella and stared at the stars. Arabella stared at Harry and said,  
  
'Oh Harry I know it is difficult but you don't realise the power that you have. you will be one of the greatest wizards of all, you shall posses gifts no other has possessed. You must come Harry, we need your guidance, you are the heir and we mean to serve you. You will also need our help to help you through your tasks and transitions.'  
  
Arabella saw that Harry was in no mood to be reasoned with and decided to leave it for now.  
  
'Anyway dinner will be ready lets go down.'  
  
Harry weakly nodded in reply. They made their way down to dinner and walked into the dinning room. Already in there were Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius and Remus. When they entered Dumbledore looked up at Harry smiled warmly and said,  
  
'I understand that Arabella has told you your new leadership role?'  
  
Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes but Harry stared at the floor and said,  
  
'Yes, but I am no leader, so you will stay the leader of The Order Of The Phoenix.'  
  
Harry sat down and began to pile some food on to his plate. Everyone decided not to press the conversation about the leadership and followed Harry's lead and began to eat.  
  
The next day Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Arabella and Harry decided to go into the local Wizarding Village. They walked for about 10 minutes until they came to the local post office. They all went in because Sirius and Dumbledore had several owls to send.  
  
Harry decided to walk to the choclaterie, which was only down the road. Harry was walking down the street and he had a strange feeling that he had been here before. Harry dismissed these thoughts and went into the choclaterie. When Harry entered the shop there was an old man adding some chocolates to a display. When Harry walked in the man looked up and gasped,  
  
'Harry Potter!'  
  
Harry nodded in reply, he was now used to the constant excitement he received form people when they saw him. The old man caught his breath and said,  
  
'Why I never thought that you would be back'  
  
Harry looked at the man and said,  
  
'I have been here before? When?'  
  
The man shifted and a look of sadness washed over his face,  
  
'When you were a small baby, your mother used to come almost everyday, there was something special about her and young James, they were so in love but you, I always knew there was something extremely precious and special about you. Your mother loved my caramel truffles and your father my fire fudge and if I remember correctly you had quite a liking for my toffee butter-cream, yes I remember well!'  
  
Harry felt a lump come to his throat as he wished his parents were here now to help him through this difficult time. Harry cleared his throat and said,  
  
'You knew my parents but how?'  
  
The old man smiled and said,  
  
'So what can I get you?'  
  
He said this in a tone that clearly said that he wasn't going to answer Harry's question so Harry left it and said,  
  
'Can I have a bag of caramel truffles, fire fudge and toffee butter-cream please.'  
  
The old man picked up the specific bags and handed them to Harry. Harry paid for them and as he was leaving he heard the man mumble to himself.  
  
'Yes how well I remember.'  
  
Harry quickly walked out of the shop and into the street as the old man in the shop gave Harry the creeps. Harry saw Sirius, Remus, Snape, Arabella and Dumbledore at the end of the street but before he even began to move towards them he saw in the corner of his eye a swish of a cloak going behind a wall. Harry stared at the wall but there was no one anywhere near it, Harry decided that it must have been a trick of the light. He walked down to the others and they all went into a bookshop.  
  
Harry was looking at the window display when he again saw the swish of a cloak but this time it was in the street. Harry dashed out of the shop and stood in the middle of the street where he had seen the cloak. Suddenly a great gust of wind rushed down the street and hit and hit him, it filled his chest with a burning sensation and voices invaded his head. Harry stumbled backwards and closed his eyes.  
  
When Harry opened them again he felt the sensation in his eyes, which immediately told him that they must be glowing again. Out of nowhere Harry heard a faint whisper of a woman's voice calling softly,  
  
'Harry'  
  
Harry looked around and saw no one. He was just about to head back to the book shop when again he heard,  
  
'Harry'  
  
The woman's voice was more clearer and struck Harry like lightening. Harry saw in front of him a trail of floating golden dust. Harry had a sudden urge to follow the trail and before his judgement could stop, him he was off down the street following the trail. The woman's voice was becoming clearer and clearer. As Harry ran down the street he again felt a strange sensation that he had been here before. Suddenly the voice stopped and Harry came to a halt in front of a large old cottage. Harry glanced at the gates and saw the name 'GODRICS HOLLOW.'  
  
Harry knew this name but he couldn't make a connection in his head. The woman's voice was urging him to continue, Harry stepped up to the gate, which opened before him without needing to be pushed open. Harry stepped forwards and walked up towards the front door. He placed his hand on the handle and a warm sensation filled his body and the door opened. As Harry gazed inside he saw an interior that looked as if a tornado had swept through it. Harry stepped into the house and looked around. There was lots of dust and paper's scattered everywhere. Harry stepped over the papers and walked into the first room that he saw. This was obviously the sitting room as it had many sofas and a television.  
  
Harry walked into the room and a great tiredness swept over him. Harry went and sat on one of the sofas. Harry tried to get up but his eyes were closing and he was beginning to slip away into sleep. Harry felt himself beginning pulled out of his dream like state and back into reality. He got up from the chair and walked out of the room, something was attracting him to the upstairs floor, calling him. Harry walked down the hall and headed up the stairs. The power that was attracting him was now even stronger; it made him feel whole and free from the world.  
  
Harry followed the energy into a room at the end of the landing. The room was medium sized and the windows overlooked the street below. Harry looked around the room and saw a basinet up turned in the corner of the room. Harry walked over to the cot and placed it back on its legs. Harry saw in the corner of his eye a Wizards photo lying on the floor in a smashed frame. Harry picked it up and looked at the picture. Harry gasped it was a picture of a beautiful woman with red hair and piercing green eyes, a handsome man with untameable hair and wire glasses holding a baby with equally messy hair and enchanting green eyes. The woman's voice again spoke clearly but softly,  
  
'Harry you are home.'  
  
Harry felt a tear come to his eye as he gazed at the photo his parents looked so blissfully happy and content and Harry looked adoringly at his mother and father. Harry was about to place the photo back on the floor when a small piece of parchment fell out of the frame. Harry picked it up and saw that it was blank. He was just about to throw it on the floor when he noticed a small shape of a phoenix on the parchment. Harry wondered what this was, was it something like the Marauders Map or was it like the statues of snakes in the Chamber of Secrets? Harry decided to take the parchment with him and see what Dumbledore thought. With one last glance around the house Harry left.  
  
As he closed the door the woman's voice echoed gently and soothingly,  
  
'We will always love you Harry'  
  
Harry sighed deeply as he felt the sadness he felt ripple throughout him. Harry had some hope re-ignited within him as he had a feeling that the he would hear his mother and maybe his father again, and it gave him strength and new hope that maybe something good was happening to him.  
  
Harry closed the gate and was about to set of down the road when he saw Dumbledore, Arabella, Snape, Sirius and Remus coming up the road. Harry walked over to them and noticed Sirius staring at the house with a tear in his eyes. Sirius turned towards Harry and said,  
  
'Where have you been? We were so worried.'  
  
The look of concern was all over his face. Harry smiled and glanced back at his old house. Sirius, Remus, Snape, Arabella and Dumbledore all knew what house it was and nodded weakly at Harry. Sirius stepped forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said,  
  
'Lets go home its getting dark.'  
  
They walked back to the village and then back to the house. After dinner Harry went into the lounge and began to examine the piece of parchment. Harry rubbed his hands over the parchment, nothing happened.  
  
'Reveal!'  
  
Harry said but nothing happened.  
  
'How do you work and what exactly are you?'  
  
Questioned Harry. Harry examined the phoenix and a thought struck him.  
  
'I am Harry Potter, Heir of the Phoenix'  
  
Suddenly writing appeared on the parchment it read,  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Cliffie alert! What will it say? I loved the bit with Harry at Godric's Hollow with Lily's voice its so sweet I think, makes me wanna cry!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chp I think its my fav so far anyway off 2 do hw now so plz make my day and click the magic button :D I will update more quickly if u review! ;) lol I am resulting to bribery! Awww I am sorry but plz review! 


	9. Snape Protection Act

Disclaimer: I own the plot that is my own creation and anything that is exclusive to my story. I don't own Harry Potter etc although I wish I did, oh well I can dream!  
  
Ty so much 4 all the gr8 reviews so without further ado here is chp ummm I 4get ummm well u will know!  
  
  
  
After dinner Harry went into the lounge and began to examine the piece of parchment. Harry rubbed his hands over the parchment, nothing happened.  
  
'Open!'  
  
Harry said but nothing happened.  
  
'How do you work and what exactly are you?'  
  
Questioned Harry. Harry examined the phoenix and a thought struck him.  
  
'I am Harry Potter, Heir of the Phoenix'  
  
Suddenly writing appeared on the parchment it read,  
  
Hello Harry James Orion Godric Potter, I am pleased that you have discovered the secret of this parchment This will be the first of many secrets you shall have to uncover when the time is right. The scrolls of the prophecy of the phoenix hold much guidance, knowledge and secrets which must be discovered. I will give you the instructions on how to find the scrolls of the prophecy of the phoenix,  
  
'Across the lake shore, Lays ruins from long before, Inside you will find a beast, Pure and white, ask for help but do not delay, Trouble could well be on its way, Use your guide to help you find, The stone that's shining bright, Like a phoenix from the flames, Light shall be reborn, Be brave don't loose courage, Remember whom you chose before the snake, Like a knight take your Excalibur, Your heart must rule your head, Go forward for your quest is almost nigh, Power and sight from on high, Look down things are not always what they seem, A scared spot you are now at, One last task then you shall discover, What you mean to uncover, Life once lost is gone forever, Only a memory inside of you exists, Remember this and take good care, Only at a specific time will you be allow you safe passage in your quest, What rises but never falls, What sets but is not solid Choose the one that comes and takes away the werewolf's curse.'  
  
The scrolls are written in text that can only be read by the only true phoenixia, the Heir. Once the prophecy has been read aloud a sign will be made to show the fulfilment has come. I set this prophecy because I know what evil there is and what evil is to come. You are the purest, bravest and most courageous of all people to walk upon this Earth.  
  
You will begin to understand your role but you must be prepared. You will need the guidance, advice and help from my follows the members of the Order Of The Phoenix, all of whom will do their up most to protect you. You will taught and trained in what you must do, you must trust these people and allow them to help and guide you as the responsibilities and troubles you will bear, will be to much for you to carry alone.  
  
You must find the scrolls to discover their true meaning and what you must do. The scrolls will help you understand many things kept from you, but with all new knowledge must come caution. Remember my child, those who have protected you from secrets did so to save and help you. Life will be hard but you have just begun, you are the night the day the beacon of hope.  
  
Many things you still do not know trust in your friends, your family, your guides. Gifts you shall receive must not be not be taken likely, they all have a role and you must use them to help you along. You are not alone and soon I shall have the great honour of your acquaintance.  
  
Good Luck Harry Potter.  
  
Harry stared at the piece of parchment totally confused and shocked,  
  
'Who wrote this?'  
  
Harry questioned but the parchment said nothing else and did not reveal anything else. Harry heard some-one walking along the hall heading towards the lounge. Harry quickly stuffed the parchment in his pocket, as he didn't think that Sirius or the others would be pleased that he had taken an unknown piece of parchment and was communicating with it especially since it did not reveal who in fact had written it in the first place. The door swung open and in walked Remus,  
  
'Harry what are you doing here all on your own?'  
  
Harry gave a sheepish smile,  
  
'Ummm I just came up here to think about some stuff!'  
  
Harry didn't even believe his own lie and was not surprised to see Remus frown at him. Remus made his way over to the opposite sofa and watched Harry as he fidgeted with his fingers,  
  
'Harry you are not a good liar at all, which is a good think really but there is no need for you to hide things from any of us.'  
  
Harry nodded and smiled warmly,  
  
'I know, I don't want to burden any of you with my problems you all have so many already'  
  
Remus sighed heavily,  
  
'Harry if something is bothering you or you have any problems please come to one of us or Hermoine or Ron, that's what family and friends are for, in good and bad times. You are so extraordinarily like James but your character is so like Lily, she never wanted to burden people with her problems either, but you cant keep things locked up Harry they eat at you and destroy you, and if you don't tell us we cant help you and we so want to, just give us all a chance to ok? You can always come to me whenever you like I am always here as are so many others.'  
  
Harry frowned and mentally kicked himself, he should tell some-one some of the things he kept locked up, especially the events that happened over the summer. They constantly plagued his mind and Harry needed to know that he would never be sent back to the Dursley's. It would destroy him if he had to go back, back to the torture, beatings and scolding.  
  
He desperately wanted to speak to some-one but he couldn't find it in him to burden anyone with his troubles. He wanted to so badly tell Sirius but he couldn't, well not yet, and Dumbledore and Remus they had so many problems to and Snape was a definite no no! The Gryffindor SPA (Snape Protection Act) had six main rules,  
  
1. Never eat or drink anything Snape gives you unless you saw him make it and know it's not poisonous.  
  
2. Never ask Snape for help unless you want a shouting match and points deducted.  
  
3. Never talk to Snape about anything personal. Just don't talk to Snape unless completely necessary.  
  
4. Never think Snape is a nice Professor, he is a slimy, greasy bastard who tortures Gryffindor's for pleasure!  
  
5. Never talk back to Snape.  
  
6. If you have detention with Snape inform as many friends as possible so that if you don't return after midnight they can call the Dementors to come and take him away to Azkaban for murder!  
  
Suddenly a thought struck him, Arabella. She said she wanted him to come to her if there was anything he wanted to talk about and this was certainly one of those occasions. There was also the fact that he felt he could tell her anything and for her to completely understand. She had known him longer than anyone in the Wizarding Community, when he was around her since her recent transformation he felt at ease and could place his total trust in her. His mind was resolved he would talk to her, and soon.  
  
'Thank you Remus, but I need just to clear a few things first in my head but I know you are always here and now that you have said that you may regret it!'  
  
Harry grinned wickedly at him before quickly giving him a reassuring hug and going off for some thinking time. Harry walked to the front door mind resolved that he needed to do some serious thinking. He walked in a trace out of the door and into the cool night, oblivious to the stares that followed him. He pulled out his orb of the phoenix from his shirt, it felt warm against his skin and as Harry called Tutamen Unus name he felt a warm tingling raging through his body.  
  
The great phoenix seemed to sense Harry's inner battle in his mind and silently lowered his wing so Harry could climb on. Tutamen Unus effortlessly took off into the night and soared high with the stars, while Harry lay back and began to sort through the many problems and troubles in his life starting with the Dursley's.  
  
Sirius had been sneaking up on Snape, wand raised in preparation to cast the 'VacuoVesica' spell, which true to its Latin translation meant 'Empty Bladder' Sirius was almost crying with unsuppressed laughter at the image of Snape flying to the bathroom, and being unable to leave for several hours! Unfortunately for Sirius, Snape was not stupid and had a knack for being able to sense when people were around, and living with some of the biggest pranksters in history he kept his wits about him.  
  
Sirius' Quietus spell may prevent him from being heard but Snape was fully aware of what was about to happen and was waiting like a tiger with his wand until he was ready to pounce well maybe not pounce but send some pretty evil spell in his direction. Sirius slowly and carefully walked towards Snape whose back was turned towards him. Just as Sirius was about to cast the embarrassing spell, he heard footsteps walking down the steps, then a messy head of black hair.  
  
Snape had been patiently waiting for Sirius to move closer when he heard footsteps coming down the steps, he turned around to see that Sirius was also looking to see who it was. Both Sirius and Snape watched in silence as Harry who seemed to be in a world of his own walked through the front door. Sirius glanced at Snape and they both moved towards the door to see where Harry was going. Sirius when he discovered it was Harry had been concerned that he may be running away, for which he couldn't really blame him.  
  
Harry's life was far to stressful and Sirius knew that unless Harry talked to one of them about what had happened at the Dursley's before school started he would have to approach Harry about it. They both silently watched Harry as he walked out of the house and silently called the Great Phoenix. They both marvelled at the Great Phoenix as he lowered his massive wings and took of gracefully into the sky.  
  
Sirius understood that Harry needed some time just to think and hoped that the time he spent now would be enough for Harry to mentally organise himself. Sirius suddenly snapped back into prank mode and aimed his wand at Snape,  
  
'Animangi Transformo!'  
  
Before Snape had time to react, he was hit by the spell. Remus had just come down the stairs after his conversation with Harry and was going to see what the others were up to when he saw the front door was open. He stepped outside with his wand outstretched in-case it was a trap and saw Sirius rolling around on the floor in hysterics pointing at a little black kitten who was hissing venomously at him. Remus walked up to the kitten who, was midnight black and was quite greasy and Remus could have sworn he saw the kitten scowl at him.  
  
'Sirius, where did the kitten come from and what's so funny?'  
  
asked Remus innocently. Sirius just looked up at Remus then to the kitten and burst out laughing again.  
  
'That. 'Kitten.' Is. Snape!'  
  
answered Sirius who had to take a deep breath after every word to calm him laughter that was erupting inside of him. Remus looked at the Kitten and burst out laughing too. Remus managed to calm himself down sufficiently to drag himself to his feet,  
  
'Sirius I am going to perform the counter curse' Suddenly Sirius stopped laughing and sobered up considerably,  
  
'But Remus you cant! I mean he makes such a better kitten than wizard!'  
  
At this last statement he grinned evilly at the Snape Kitten. Remus did personally agree but the longer Snape stayed as a Kitten the worse Sirius would have to pay later.  
  
'I am sorry Sirius but he has to go back to his 'normal' self.'  
  
Sirius scowled at Remus but decided to have a little more fun before his prank was ended. Sirius walked up to Kitten Snape and bent down and said,  
  
'Who's a good Kitty? Would Kitty Witty like to meet Snuffles?'  
  
The grin on Sirius' face could not have been any wider as he saw the look of fear flash across the kitten's eyes.  
  
'Come on Sirius leave him alone.'  
  
Remus walked up to the kitten, pulled out his wand and said,  
  
'Reverso Transformo'  
  
As soon as the spell was cast, Snape stood before them glaring evilly at them,  
  
'BLACK!'  
  
Sirius looked at Snape and could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears, 'Yes' he answered innocently. Snape did not bother with witty comments or snide remarks this was a time of action and Snape was ready for revenge. He pulled out his wand, flicked his wrist and shouted,  
  
'CAUDA DE LEO'  
  
Sirius was hit with the spell and stumbled onto the ground. As Sirius was getting up something hit him in the face, he turned around and saw that he had a lions tail affixed to his bum,  
  
'Very mature Snape, how do you like this, FURNUNCULUS!'  
  
Snape brought his hands up to his face and felt many gruesome large boils,  
  
'TARANTALLEGRA'  
  
yelled Snape and suddenly Sirius was dancing around shooting venomous looks whenever he passed Snape. Remus had been leaning against the wall of the house to stop himself from collapsing in laughter as he witnessed the hilarious sight of Snape and Sirius cursing each other. Snape released the spell and instantly Sirius had his wand aimed at him and shouted with pure anger,  
  
'VACUO VESICA'  
  
Snape managed to quickly shout,  
  
'DEFLECTO'  
  
and the curse was deflected. Unfortunately the curse headed straight for Remus. Remus was busy laughing when he heard the VacuoVesica curse being uttered and before he had time to act he saw the curse heading directly for him. The spell hit Remus head on and within seconds the effects were being experienced. Remus felt as if he had drunk a river dry and the bubbling in his stomach was unbearable. Remus ran as fast as his feet could carry him into the house where he made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
  
Sirius and Snape watched in slow motion as the spell hit Remus and the effects took a hold on him. They burst out laughing as they saw Remus speed into the house heading for the bathroom. Snape said while barely able to control his laughter,  
  
'OK enough for today Black, agreed?'  
  
Sirius nodded and said,  
  
'Finite Incantium'  
  
and both of them were back to their normal selves. Snape headed for his study, while Sirius went to the living room to wait for Harry. As Snape climbed the stairs Sirius aimed his wand and quietly muttered,  
  
'CYANEUS'  
  
Sirius muffled a snort as he saw Snape's hair turn bright blue. Sirius walked into the sitting room where he turned on the television and waited for Harry to return.  
  
  
  
In the nxt chp I will answer reviewers so if u have any q's leave it in a review! :D 


	10. The Promise Made and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters, but I own the made up plot and all made up characters and such. :D  
  
  
  
Meanwhile flying up above the countryside, Harry was deep in thought. He had decided that he would speak to Arabella that evening, as it was best to get it out the way as soon as possible.  
  
'Tutamen Unus, can we go back now I've sorted out what I needed to think about.'  
  
The Great Phoenix gave out some soft notes of encouragement and headed back to his masters house. As they landed on the grass before the house Tutamen Unus spoke,  
  
'There is always a storm before its calm, dark before its light remember that, things may seem bad but they are never hopeless especially when you have so many who care about you like you do.'  
  
Harry smiled encouragingly at the Phoenix,  
  
'Thank you'  
  
and Harry rubbed the Phoenix on his head reassuringly. Tutamen Unus gave a warm sound of contentment and disappeared. Harry met Sirius at the front door,  
  
'Where have you been Harry?'  
  
asked Sirius, his eyes full of concern.  
  
'Oh just flying around needed to clear my head, but I am OK now.'  
  
Harry hugged Sirius and gave him reassuring smile,  
  
'I am just going to speak to Arabella quickly, then I will be down OK?'  
  
Sirius smiled warmly at Harry and ruffled his hair,  
  
'Sirius you'll make it messier than normal'  
  
Sirius just laughed warmly and walked back to the sitting room. Harry walked up to lounge where he found Arabella,  
  
'Hey Harry'  
  
Harry smiled back and sat on an opposite sofa,  
  
'Arabella you know you said that if ever I needed to talk I could come to you'  
  
Arabella gazed at Harry sensing the conflict in him,  
  
'Yes Harry anything, I am always here for you.'  
  
Harry smiled but his smile faltered when he thought of what he was going to have to say.  
  
'Well I really need some one to talk to. I would talk to Sirius but I just find that I cant, not because I don't trust him but I feel embarrassed too and I feel that you can be trusted and would understand.'  
  
Arabella simply nodded and beckoned for Harry to continue,  
  
'Well during the first few weeks of the summer holiday when I had to stay at the Dursley's I had a few problems.'  
  
Harry took a deep breath and continued,  
  
'I knew straight away things were going to be bad, apparently Professor Dumbledore had sent an owl saying about the incident that had happened and Uncle Vernon wasn't pleased. Grunnings Drills hasn't been doing well and he said it was my 'freakishness' that has cursed his company. I think they were scared that Voldemort may have come and attacked me while I was there even though there were barriers up, I think to some extent they were a little scared of me at first, they told me that the letter made it sound as if I had killed Cedric.  
  
They locked me in my room as soon as I got into the house, the window had the bars on again and I was only allowed out to do chores and to have a small amount of food. One day I was behind on the chores I was still sore from the Tournament and some jobs were difficult for me to do. Uncle Vernon came home early they had lost some big business deal and it looked really bad for the company and when Aunt Petunia said that I was behind on the chores he lost it.'  
  
Harry sighed deeply and sank back into the sofa as he remembered the day. Uncle Vernon had grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it back; Harry called out in pain as his healing injuries were inflicted with pain. He remembered Vernon dragging him up to Harry's small room and that's when Harry's life became a whole lot worse. Vernon used his belt and his bare hands to beat Harry. He wouldn't touch his face; he said it was to noticeable but on his frail and thin body no one would see.  
  
This pattern happened for several days, probably a week or two until Arabella came for him. Harry shuddered violently as he remembered the beatings but most of all he remembered the malice and hatred he saw in his uncles eyes. When Harry finally gave in and collapsed on the floor with the extent of the pain Vernon would continue and pound him in the back. Several times Harry remembered losing consciousness and waking up on the floor. Even after a night of beatings Aunt Petunia still made him do the chores, Dudley would taunt him and Petunia would shout at him for being slow.  
  
Arabella listened patiently when Harry began to talk for what she knew was coming in the conversation. Ever since the night when Sirius had revealed Harry's many injuries she knew Harry would come to her and talk about it. He kept many things locked up, he didn't want to burden people with his problems but she knew that this would eat Harry up. She always knew that Harry was mistreated, pushed around and treated like a slave even when he was little, but never did she think that they would go this far.  
  
She knew that Harry would have either gone to her or Sirius but in this case she knew that Harry would come to her. She thought that Harry would be afraid or Sirius' reaction and that he may act rashly, also it must have been so hard for Harry to even come to her, the advantage that she knew the Dursley's and Harry since his birth also helped.  
  
She remembered as if it was yesterday the day that she promised Lily she would always look after Harry.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She walked up to Godric's Hollow on July 31st 1987, it was Harry's first birthday and Lily and James had organised a garden party to celebrate. It was such a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky but a slight cooling breeze whipped through the air and carried a sense of magic. She rang the doorbell and 'Linky' their house elf opened the door  
  
'Miss Arabella, Mrs Lily and Master James are expecting you.'  
  
Arabella smiled warmly at the house elf and walked in and headed through the house to the large garden. Even as she walked through the house she could feel the warmth and love and the chatter of the many people who were there. As she stepped into the garden she saw many important faces. It made her giggle that so many important people would come to a 1 year olds birthday, but Harry Potter was no ordinary one year old and Lily and James Potter were no ordinary individuals. As she walked through the crowds in search of her favourite little man she saw the Minster Of Magic, many heads of departments for the Ministry and many highly influential and powerful Witches and Wizards.  
  
She also saw many Ministry members from both the two great magic royal countries 'Gaia' and 'Lakatia' but again she was not surprised there. She heard a great roar of laughter to which she instantly recognised as that of Sirius Blacks, she made her way to a group of people and surveyed the sight before her. Lily and James were dressed in very fine robes, and were standing side-by-side watching their son play with his godfather.  
  
'Sirius do be careful with him'  
  
called Remus; he to was wearing fine robes. It was strange Remus was so protective of Harry. Even Lily gasped at each swing Sirius gave the little boy, but she knew that he would never drop him, everyone knew Harry Potter meant the world and more to Sirius.  
  
'Oh Remus come on lighten up even Lily knows I would never drop him'  
  
Remus sighed defeated and watch the fun as Sirius swung and spun baby Harry in the air. At every movement Harry smiled and giggled,  
  
'Snuffles!'  
  
giggled Harry. At Harry's remark everyone smiled. Harry had never been able to fully say Padfoot; Harry could amazingly tell it was Sirius or Remus when they were in the animangi forms. Everyone called Sirius either Padfoot or Sirius and Harry had difficult with both so after his first meeting with Padfoot he gave him the name 'Snuffles'.  
  
Harry wore a little baby robe and on his forehead was a band, which held his Phoenixius Crystal, it was given to Harry when he was born by the Grand Warlock of G0aia. His band was a made of fine unicorn hair which felt finer than silk and was given to him to hold the Phoenix Crystal from the Grand Warlock of Lakatia. Harry was so special to both of these countries as he was their sole and only chosen heir. He was proclaimed the Grand Ruler of both these countries after their union at his birth.  
  
The Phoenixius Crystal was cyan blue and caught the reflection the sun and shone brightly.  
  
'He's going to be a great Quidditch Player when he is older!'  
  
exclaimed Sirius with a huge grin on his face. Arabella walked forwards towards the group but even before she took another step Lily had spotted her and dashed forward and engulfed her in a hug,  
  
'Bella we thought you weren't going to be able to make it'  
  
Lily smiled warmly at her best friends, her amazing green eyes sparkling with excitement, joy and life. Lily linked arms with Arabella and they walked over to the others. Sirius stopped swinging Harry when he heard him call out,  
  
'Bella!'  
  
Arabella moved quickly forward and took Harry from Sirius and cradled him in her arms,  
  
'Hey little man, how's my favourite Godson?'  
  
She watched in amusement as Harry tried to think of the words he could use to reply. Harry was an extremely gifted and smart child and could say many things. He was such an innocent and kind child and was always so full of life and was always well behaved but he was full of laughter and fun. Harry opened his mouth and Arabella could see that in Harry's eyes he was concentrating hard on forming the words,  
  
'Harry good'  
  
Arabella smiled brightly down at Harry and when she saw his eyes light up when he saw she was happy she giggled. Harry tried to push his band of his head but Arabella brought his hands down and tickled his palms with her fingers. Harry laughed merrily and Arabella's heart melted instantly. She knew from the very moment of his birth that like Lily, James, Sirius and Remus they would die to save Harry.  
  
Arabella gazed fondly down into Harry's green eyes and when he looked up and stared into her eyes she was absorbed and enticed. She felt so at peace and calm with Harry, all her worries would disappear and evaporate into nothing. He was her hope in this world of chaos and pain.  
  
Arabella then recalled the time later in the party when Lily discussed with her about her fate.  
  
'Bella can I talk to you its urgent'  
  
said Lily,  
  
'Of course'  
  
said Arabella getting up from her chair, not missing the look of sadness in her best friends eyes. They walked over to an empty bench where there were no people.  
  
'Bella I need you to promise me that if anything happens to either James or I that you will make sure Harry is safe and well protected. Times are dark and Harry is the only light this world has. Promise me Bella that you will protect him, don't let him be hurt and whatever you do don't let my father take him. You must promise me Bella, promise me.'  
  
Lily's voice was growing desperate and tears were welling in her eyes but there was determination and trust in her voice.  
  
'Of course I will Lily I would protect Harry with my life as would Sirius and Remus. But why wont you be able to protect him?'  
  
Lily looked down at the ground sadly,  
  
'You know that my powers at the moment are not strong, I have still not recovered from the incident in our seventh year and I have used much strength and power in protecting Harry from those who would mean him harm. Opal is helping me, she understands the dangers that there are for Harry.  
  
Everything is so hard at the moment it seems so hard just to go on, James and I are doing as much as we can for our countries, Gaia has been reborn its so beautiful and Lakatia is so enchanting the countries just smell of magic it's in the essence of everything. Our time is short we both know that, we will die protecting Harry, I hope he has enough strength to save himself but our love and everyone else's will I am sure be enough.'  
  
Arabella looked sadly at her friend, she had practically told her that she and James were going to die and that Harry's protection would be in her hands.  
  
'I promise you Lily that I will protect and look after Harry, I will protect him with my life and soul.'  
  
Lily smiled warmly at her best friend and hugged her tightly.  
  
'Thank you Bella you are a true friend, but I have one more favour to ask you.'  
  
Bella smiled,  
  
'Anything, what can I do?'  
  
Lily's smile faltered.  
  
'James and I have some things that we want to be left to Harry, they need to be kept secret and safe. They cant stay with us anymore but when James and I are no longer here Harry will need them. There are things that Harry must know and have, and I trust you to give them him when the time is right. You will know when, your heart will tell you, but he must have them. I am sorry to burden you with this great load but you must realise how important these things are, many people would give their soul to posses them, but they would use them for evil. They have been destined for Harry and he must have them no matter what.'  
  
Bella looked at Lily and her eyes clouded with tears,  
  
'Lily don't talk like this, nothing will happen to you. You will be with Harry till the day you die which will be when you are very old, don't talk in this way.'  
  
Lily looked strongly at Arabella,  
  
'Bella you must realise these are very dark times we are living in, the dark wishes to extinguish the light and Harry is the brightest star there is. James, myself and many others will die to protect Harry and that day may come soon. I am telling you this because you need to know, I need to make sure Harry will be ok and that he will have everything he needs, that he understands. I have put all these things in a box which I have charmed for Harry, you must never open it or let anyone take it.'  
  
Bella cast her eyes downwards,  
  
'Do you know if you or James will survive?'  
  
Lily sighed,  
  
'I hope so, but I doubt we will, Harry though will and must, he is the soul of James and I, inside Harry we are there. Harry's eyes are my eyes, his looks are James' and his personality his is a mix of us both and his own sparkle.'  
  
Arabella nodded weakly,  
  
'Will Harry stay with Sirius, Remus or with me if anything was to happen?'  
  
Lily looked thoughtful,  
  
'I really have no idea, I cannot foresee what shall happen, with Sirius I don't know whether at this stage he could cope looking after a child, and Remus with his transformations couldn't, he would also I think find it hard with the memories. Harry may go to Albus, but I don't think Albus would want him in the Wizarding World and he couldn't give up Hogwarts, so I believe the task may befall you.'  
  
Arabella smiled,  
  
'I would be honoured to.'  
  
Lily smiled,  
  
'Come lets go see what's going on with the others.'  
  
Arabella could feel her heart breaking as she heard Harry recount the details of the many brutal attacks from the Dursley's. She learnt that it was not just Vernon, who beat Harry, as she would have thought, but also Dudley and even Petunia. She felt the rage building up inside of her as each blow was recited. Finally she couldn't take it and she tore her eyes away from Harry's, she was too ashamed of herself. She had failed Harry, she had failed Lily and James and she had failed herself. She promised herself she would protect him, and even when he was under her nose she couldn't.  
  
She could imagine Lily and James if they knew their son had been treated this way, their special little King. Arabella broke free from her thoughts when she heard deep and uneven breathing, she looked up and saw that Harry had finished talking and was fighting hopelessly to keep back the tears that were threatening to engulf him. Arabella as quick as lightning raced over to Harry and captured him in a warm hug.  
  
Harry could feel the warm presence of Arabella as she gave him a reassuring and comforting hug. He let the warmth of her presence wash away the thoughts of the Dursley's and the pain he had suffered. Arabella could feel Harry beginning to calm and eventually lose his battle with his emotions and fall into a fitful sleep on the sofa. She gently laid Harry's head on a cushion and brushed back some loose hair from his face, her hands lingering above his scar. She looked sadly down at her Godson and her mind became resolved.  
  
She would not fail him again she would protect him how he should have been from now on. She would make sure that Harry had a better life and would never have to go back to the Dursley's. She made her way to the door and shut it quietly. As soon as she stepped out of the room, her unsuppressed anger burst forward and windows along the second floor hall all shattered and all the wooden furniture was ripped apart.  
  
Suddenly there was a great eruption of sound as doors were flung open from all floors and heavy and quick footsteps were heard all around. Suddenly Arabella was surrounded by, Snape, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore where upon his shoulder Fawkes came to rest.  
  
'Bella what happened? Where's Harry?' Sirius questioned quickly, his voice getting panicked at his last question. Arabella looked blankly at Sirius her anger still apparent,  
  
'Yes Sirius Harry is fine, well he will be from now on, as to your other question I did this.'  
  
She surveyed the destruction around her as a cold wind struck her as it rushed through the glassless window. She looked down at the ground ashamed at her actions,  
  
'I let my anger get the better of me.'  
  
As she was met by confused looks she continued,  
  
'Harry has explained to me what happened during the summer holidays at the Dursley's.'  
  
Dumbledore catching her line of conversation interrupted,  
  
'I think we should talk about this downstairs. Where is Harry?'  
  
Arabella looked towards the lounge door to see that it was still intact. There wasn't even a scratch on the door,  
  
'He feel asleep once he told me what happened, he is in the lounge, I thought it was best to let him rest.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded approvingly,  
  
'Well lets clear up here and then we shall have a talk.'  
  
Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his robes and with a swish of his wand all the furniture was repaired, the glass fixed and the glass cleared. As Dumbledore beckoned the others to follow him down the stairs, Fawkes took flight and disappeared. A smile crossed the old Wizard's face, as he knew exactly where he was off too.  
  
There was a sound of rushing wings and roaring fire as suddenly in the middle of the lounge appeared a gold and crimson phoenix. Fawkes flew over to the sofa and came to a rest on the arm of it, watching and quietly singing over the boy who lay soundly sleeping.  
  
  
  
Ok there u go new chp up! :D I added loads to this from the original posts cause since I wrote this and posted it I have had inspiration for new bits to add to the plot ;) I really enjoyed this chp as I love Lily and James ffs and I think they r brilliant. Anyway MAJOR plot points in this, loads of info etc so basically this chp is one of the vital ones 2 the plot. Anyway hope u enjoyed and nxt chp will be up very very very soon i.e 2 wks ish. Until then! 


	11. Dark Flames In The Floo System

Ok here it is chp 10 or 11 I 4get! Anyway this is a belated Christmas present to my readers and an early New Years present! Have a wonderful New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: Own only the plot, my made up characters my plot lines, my made up situations such as Tutamen Unus etc!  
  
Enjoy....  
  
'Well lets clear up here and then we shall have a talk.' Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his robes and with a swish of his wand all the furniture was repaired, the glass fixed and the glass cleared.  
  
As Dumbledore beckoned the others to follow him down the stairs, Fawkes took flight and disappeared. A smile crossed the old Wizard's face, as he knew exactly where he was off too.  
  
There was a sound of rushing wings and roaring fire as suddenly in the middle of the lounge appeared a gold and crimson phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes flew over to the sofa and came to a rest on the arm of it, watching over the boy who lay soundly sleeping.  
  
They all arrived in the sitting room where they all took seats on the large sofas. Arabella looked unusually saddened,  
  
'Sirius first of all I know you will be upset Harry didn't come to you but its not because he doest trust you because he does and he loves you more than anything. He was embarrassed and scared of your reaction, he thought you would do something rash, and I think that he felt more comfortable talking to me since I have known him his entire life and since I know the Dursley's.'  
  
Sirius cracked a small smile and felt relief spread throughout his body. He thought that Harry hadn't come to him because he hadn't trusted him. Arabella smiled as she saw Sirius visibly relax, she knew he was just as worried as she was about Harry and like her would do anything for him. Dumbledore looked expectantly at Arabella and when Arabella met his gaze she didn't miss the look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
'I knew the Dursley's never treated Harry as he should have been, I found out after he started Hogwarts that he had been sleeping in a cupboard and his aunt and uncle thought it was totally appropriate for him, he was treated like a slave made to do all the chores while their son plays games, he was never bought anything and all his clothes were cast offs. Then this summer..' Arabella took a deep shaky breath and saw the concerned looks on everyone's faces even Snape's,  
  
'This summer his uncle beat him everyday since he got home, his aunt and cousin too. They blamed him for the uncle's business failures. Harry was sore from his injures at the Triwizard Tournament and it slowed him down and he was punished. He was locked in his room, only allowed out to do chores, even his windows had bars on them. He was beaten until he collapsed and then they still carried on. They are monsters. They are totally against magic, or anything 'abnormal' I remember Lily used to say that Petunia used to call her a freak.' Snape broke the silence,  
  
'I remember Lily never much mentioned her sister or her husband but she did say that they were all very anti-magic, but I always imagined that once they had heard what Potter had done they would have treated him like a prince, I always presumed he was a spoilt brat, like Draco Malfoy.' Everyone in the room silently agreed with that statement. Dumbledore looked up,  
  
'Arabella please tell me everything Harry said, its vital I know everything so the appropriate action can be taken.' Arabella told all that Harry had told her, the details of the beatings and the reasons and their treatment of him. After Arabella finally finished her account of what Harry had said, Dumbledore slowly raised his hand up and rubbed his forehead,  
  
'I have failed Harry, I have failed James and Lily and I failed myself, I should have seen this before, he should never had stayed with the Dursley's, he should have gone to stay with you Arabella or myself. I am ashamed with myself, I cant even imagine how he has suffered, and how this has affected him.' Dumbledore drew a shaky breath and sighed heavily. Arabella walked over to Dumbledore and sat down beside him and took his hand,  
  
'This is not your fault, its those horrid Dursley's and Harry will never go back to them. He doesn't blame anyone for it, I am just glad he came and told us so we can do something about it.' Sirius suddenly found his voice and spoke with such power and determination the others shuddered,  
  
'I want them punished, punished for what they did to Harry, he did not deserve any of that, Harry has never hurt anybody, I just don't understand how they could do that to him, its just unbelievable. Its so unbelievable that they could hurt someone who did no wrong to them.' Sirius clenched and unclenched his fists, he quickly stood and headed for the door,  
  
'Black where are you going?' questioned Snape, his voice spoke of some mild irritation but the news that had transpired that evening had washed some of his sarcasm away,  
  
'I am going to make those monsters pay' with the comment Sirius turned towards the door and headed for the hall. Remus let the full extent of his friends words sink in then realising their meaning, leapt of the chair and hurried after his retreating form.  
  
'Sirius no! Do you want to end up back in Azkaban?' Sirius paused momentarily then continued towards the front door. Remus grabbed him by the arm and turned him around,  
  
'Listen Sirius, this is no time for your heroics or time for revenge. What would you do if you were sent back to Azkaban? What would Harry do? Its not just your life on the edge anymore its Harry's think of him, he needs you, you're the closest thing he has to a father. He will need you more than ever now, and think of us, think of me, Dumbledore, Arabella, even Snape.' Sirius halted and looked at the sorrow and pain in his friend's eyes. Raking a hand through his hair he sighed,  
  
'What can I do Moony?' Snape suddenly barged past him and walked up the stairs but stopped half way up and addressed the two friend's,  
  
'If you wanted to help you would I would guess go to your Godson and talk to him and maybe help the others around here and contact the Ministry so some proper action can be taken against those insufferable muggles.' Sirius stared with wide eyes as Snape's robes billowed out behind him as he headed up the stairs to his study.  
  
'Since when did he become so knowledgeable and I thought he hated Harry?' said Remus in astonishment. Suddenly as quickly as he disappeared Snape appeared on the stairs again and seeing their questioningly glances he rolled his eyes and answered,  
  
'I am neither deaf nor as many believe an evil heartless slime ball. I have not hidden my dislike for Potter and do not treat him like the hero, so many believe him to be. I however would never wish the treatment he has received upon anyone, and it seems as my illusion of Potter being treated as a spoilt brat at home was some what incorrect. I also realise that Potter is going to have a very rough and turbulent time in the foreseeable future. Also as Lily was one of my close friends I am going to make sure the fools who hurt her son pay.'  
  
With that comment Snape stormed up the stairs back to his study. Sirius and Remus stood in confusion as the person they thought always had it in for Harry suddenly revealed the reasons for his hate towards him and even said he was going to help them male sure the Dursley's received the punishment they deserved. A soft and silently amused voice broke them out of their thoughts,  
  
'It seems as if Serverus will help us, and go easy on Harry.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
Arabella who was standing beside him smiled at the old wizard.  
  
'Well it's very late and it's been a long day, I think we should all go to sleep.' Dumbledore turned towards Sirius,  
  
'Sirius would you take Harry to his bedroom, I doubt it would be very comfortable to sleep on the sofa all night and I have a feeling Harry is going to need a lot of rest at the moment.'  
  
Sirius nodded and they all made their way up to the lounge. Sirius opened the door and marvelled at the sight before him, Harry was fast asleep, floating slightly off the seat of the sofa with Fawkes guarding him from the armrest. Slowly as not to frighten the phoenix, Sirius made his way towards Harry's sleeping form. Sirius did not miss the look the phoenix gave him as he silently regarded him as he came nearer towards Harry. Sirius could see the burning fire in Fawkes' eyes and his feathers in this dim light did truly look on fire.  
  
Sirius gently lifted Harry's light and small form, a frown gracing his face as he easily lifted Harry it was impossible to notice how small and light Harry was. He was abnormally light, probably from the Dursley's starving him he noted bitterly. Sirius slowly walked out of the room, unaware of Fawkes following him, keeping a watchful gaze over the sleeping form in his arms. Dumbledore, Arabella and Remus all followed Sirius as he easily climbed the stairs up to the fourth floor and walked in to Harry's bedroom.  
  
Sirius gently laid Harry into his bed and tucked the covers around him. Fawkes flew into the room and rested on the windowsill. Sirius softly observed Harry sleeping peacefully and headed towards the door but was interrupted by a small soft voice,  
  
'Night Sirius, I love you.' Whispered Harry. Sirius smiled back and as he was shutting the door spoke back,  
  
'Love you too Harry.' Harry fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to Sirius pulling back the curtains in his room. Harry squinted over to the bedside table to look for his glasses. Sirius saw this and walked over to Harry's table where he handed Harry his glasses. Sirius sat down on the end of the bed and smiled up at Harry,  
  
'Morning Harry' Harry smiled back,  
  
'Morning Sirius' Harry's gaze dropped and he shifted in his bed,  
  
'Sirius did Arabella talk to you last night about what I told her?' Sirius' smile faded and he nodded,  
  
'Harry I am so sorry, why didn't you tell me, or write to Dumbledore and tell him?' Harry frowned,  
  
'I didn't want to bother Dumbledore, he is so busy now and I didn't want to worry you.' Sirius shook his head and sighed heavily,  
  
'Oh Harry, you cant keep these things locked up all the time, if there is a problem or something bothering, we will always have the time for you.' Harry smiled back at Sirius,  
  
'Harry promise me that if there is ever a problem you will go to someone, and never feel that you cant come to me because I will always have time for you. Even if there was a hippogriff charging at me I would manage to talk to you' Harry smiled brightly and relaxed. Sirius' face darkened,  
  
'Harry we are contacting the Ministry today, the Dursley's have to be punished for what they did to you.' Sirius didn't miss the look of fear that flashed through Harry's eyes as the Dursley's were mentioned. Sirius moved up the bed and wrapped a reassuring arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
'Harry you cant let them win and get away with it. We are all here for you, you have to be strong.' Harry nodded and spoke weakly,  
  
'I understand Sirius, I can't let them win, what will happen to them?' Sirius smiled wickedly,  
  
'Well Snape spoke to the Ministry last night and they were shall we say a little angry! Anyway they are pulling all their files on the Dursley's and Bella's going to tell them all that you said, but you will need to see Madam Pomfrey so she can check your injuries and make sure they are healing correctly' Harry quickly interrupted Sirius,  
  
'Snape knows oh no he is going to use this against me to make Potions worse than it already it is.' Suddenly a thought struck Harry,  
  
'You know about my injuries but how, I never showed them anyone not even Arabella' Sirius shifted slightly,  
  
'Harry you fell asleep against your bedroom wall and as I lifted you into bed your shift moved and we saw and no Snape actually wants to help and was very sorry that you had to go what you went through. He was under an illusion that you were being treated like some spoilt brat but the Dursley's and thought your fame had made you spoilt.' Harry smiled and thought that his fame had brought him nothing but trouble so far. Sirius continued,  
  
'Well as to exactly what will happen, several of the members of The Order Of The Phoenix, are Aurors for the Ministry so some Aurors from the Ministry, and several from the Order are going to take the Dursley's into custody on the first Saturday when you back to school. The Order is very well known and its members are very well respected as it is known that only the purest and bravest of heart are chosen to be in it.' Sirius' speech was cut of when there was a knock heard on the door, and when it swung open Remus appeared.  
  
'Hey Harry, are you feeling better this morning?' Harry nodded and smiled warmly at his ex-professor. Harry was really feeling that he had somewhere where he belonged, with Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Hermoine, Ron, Dumbledore and even Snape was growing on him.  
  
'Bella's having a mood swing!' Remus seeing Harry's confused face said,  
  
'Well its lunch time and she thought we should have woken you up so you could have breakfast but Padfoot stopped her and now she thinks your going to die of starvation because you haven't eaten!' Harry laughed,  
  
'I don't think I am likely to starve by missing one meal.' Sirius frowned slightly,  
  
'Harry you need to eat your so thin.' Harry weakly smiled and was about to reply when a call was heard throughout the house,  
  
'Sirius Black and Remus Lupin let Harry get changed so he can come for lunch.' It was Arabella. They all burst out laughing and Remus said,  
  
'She is going to smother you to death with love and food Harry.' The voice echoed again,  
  
'I heard that Lupin!' Sirius and Harry snorted while Remus blushed,  
  
'Come on Padfoot lets go before she has our wands and bans us from pranks.' Sirius' face dropped but then he smiled wickedly,  
  
'Well there is always the muggle way!' Remus laughed and pulled him out of the room, leaving Harry laughing at how Sirius never gives up when pranks are involved. Harry quickly got changed and headed down for lunch. After lunch Harry spoke to two members of the Ministry who were involved in the case with the Dursley's. As the conversation ended Dumbledore asked Harry if he could just speak to the Ministry members quickly so Harry got up and went to get his broom.  
  
As Harry stepped out of the room, Dumbledore's face became etched with time and anger. He turned to the Ministry members,  
  
'Several members of the Order would like to come and assist with the detainment of the Dursley's is that alright?' The wizard and witch looked slightly confused at Dumbledore's request,  
  
'Why would the Order members like to come, is this just not a simple task of arresting a few muggles. The Order only assists us when there is Dark Magic involved or when one of their fellow members has been injured and a arrest is being made.?' asked the witch. Dumbledore simply said,  
  
'Harry is very important to many people and has a role in the Order, many of the members are professors at Hogwarts and parents of his friends so would naturally want to help Harry.' The Witch again spoke up,  
  
'But there is no need to burden them with this small incident, they have much more important things to do than go arrest some powerless muggles.' Dumbledore shot the Witch a look which clearly said he was not amused,  
  
'Harry is important to ever Witch and Wizard, he is the Boy-Who-Lived, and the members from the Order who wish to aid the Ministry with the arrest specially requested it.' An older Wizard interrupted,  
  
'If it is their wish then we have no problems with their presence.'  
  
Dumbledore smiled softly, 'Lastly I would like to submit a joint adoption paper for the guardianship of Harry.' The wizard looked at Dumbledore closely,  
  
'Why would you want guardianship and who would be the other people?'  
  
Dumbledore looked at the wizard and his eyes showed determination and love,  
  
'I have a personal interest in Harry, and the other guardians would be his godparents, Arabella Figg and Sirius Black.' A witch gasped at the mention of Sirius' name as still many people feared the cleared convict. The wizard nervously clasped his hands,  
  
'Well I am not sure whether or not Black would be granted guardianship, I mean I know he has been cleared but the fear is still there and people just wouldn't trust him to look after the Boy-Who-Lived. Guardianship would be granted to you and could be to the other professors at Hogwarts if Harry is to stay there all year.' Dumbledore sighed,  
  
'Well I would still like to file the papers for all three of us to be guardians, if Mr Potter wants Mr Black to be one of his guardians I don't see why that cant be arranged, since he is legally his godfather and is legally a free wizard.' Dumbledore stood and the light in his eyes clearly told the Ministry officials that the conversation was over.  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of the dining room showed the officials to the front door ands saw them apparate back to the Ministry. As Dumbledore was about to step back into the house he saw Harry zooming around on his broom. He stood and watched Harry perform a Wronski Feint. As Harry plummeted to the ground, Albus could feel his breath catching, and as Harry pulled out the dive with his feet gently brushing the ground, he sighed relieved that he had made it. He remembered when James used to play and performed the exact same stunt, it always did and always would get his heart going.  
  
That evening Sirius suggested that they roast marshmallows the muggle way, to this Snape flatly refused to participate in such a childish activity, so just sat and watched the flames. The fire however was totally magical, it was slightly warm to the touch but melted the marshmallows in an instant. The flames were the colours of the rainbow and glowed brightly and swayed like waves.  
  
The next morning was the day Harry would be catching the Hogwarts Express.  
  
'Come on Harry don't want to miss the train now do you!' said Arabella as she tried to wake up Harry. Harry opened one eye and saw the room filled with sunlight and instantly buried under his duvet. Arabella sighed and tugged at the duvet,  
  
'Five more minutes please' mumbled Harry. Arabella smiled,  
  
'No now come on sweetie, breakfast is almost ready and you didn't pack last night so you need to this morning.' Harry mumbled and crawled out of bed but when he came to the side of the bed he miss placed one of his legs and fell out of the bed and into a heap on the floor.  
  
'Ahh' Harry yelled as his body made contact with the floor. Arabella chuckled, but when she saw that Harry was in pain, she quickly remembered about his injuries and hurried to him,  
  
'Oh Harry are you ok?' Harry weakly smiled and pulled himself up,  
  
'Yea just banged my back, nothing major. You go down I will meet you down in a few minutes.' Arabella put on a false smile as she knew Harry was in a great deal of pain and was just trying to cover it up. Arabella walked down to the breakfast room where Sirius greeted her,  
  
'Where's Harry?' Arabella frowned,  
  
'He feel out of bed and hurt his back.' Sirius raked his hand through his hair and sat down heavily in his chair,  
  
'Do you think our surprise will cheer him up a bit?' Arabella smiled warmly at Sirius,  
  
'I hope so, but he may be angry that we didn't tell him before, but he will love it once he gets used to it.' Sirius smiled back and they began to eat. A few minutes later they were joined by Snape, Remus and Dumbledore and a few minutes after them, Harry. Harry was sitting at the table with one leg underneath him, when Snape finally made a snide remark,  
  
'Potter do you have to sit like that? Can't you sit normally or do you always have to do things 'your' way?' at his last remark Snape raised his eyebrows and smirked at Harry. Harry stared back at Snape,  
  
'It's comfortable this way' Snape glared back at Harry,  
  
'Potter being a prefect involves you setting an example to the other students and sitting on your legs is bad manners and very rude. Heaven knows how you became a prefect, but considering the bunch of idiots that are in Gryffindor fifth year I suppose you were the best candidate, couldn't have someone like Longbottom or Weasley.' Harry merely glared back at Snape and was going to use some very carefully chosen words when Dumbledore interrupted,  
  
'On the conversation of prefects I seem to recall being puzzled that when yourself and Miss Granger received your prefect badges, Mr Weasley did not.' A small smile on his face as he saw the venomous scowl on Snape's face. Harry smiled broadly,  
  
'Ron's a prefect too!' Dumbledore smiled back,  
  
'Yes, it seems as if his badge got sent to the Burrow by mistake. Oh and Serverus I seem to recall you sitting on your legs constantly throughout classes and meal times.' Sirius and Remus snorted and smiled at Harry. Snape got up and walked out of the room. Dumbledore regarded his retreating figure,  
  
'Poor Serverus, he should learn to have a little laugh once and a while, it takes years of you. Well Mr Potter I would suggest that you go pack quickly we don't want to be late and I am sure that if Serverus can he will try and deduct points even before term has started.' Harry smiled back at Dumbledore and began to eat again when he remembered something,  
  
'Professor you know when you first arrived, you said about a surprise from Sirius, Remus and Arabella' Harry turned towards them,  
  
'Well what is it?' Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's curiosity,  
  
'Well you shall have to wait and see Mr Potter, you will find out soon.' Sirius, Remus and Arabella all sheepishly grinned back. Harry smiled back but thought that this was just yet another thing they were keeping from him, he then reminded himself that this was a surprise so was different. Harry left the table and went to get packed. Harry was in his room, putting the last few items of his school equipment into his trunk when he heard a knock at the door and Sirius appeared,  
  
'Want help taking your trunk downstairs?' Harry quickly scanned the room to see if he had left anything then turned to Sirius,  
  
'Yes please I don't think I could lift it' Sirius' face broke out into a wide grin,  
  
'But I wont have to lift it either' Sirius saw Harry's questioning look and in response pulled out his wand and said,  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!' and Harry's trunk instant began to rise into the air and follow the commands from Sirius' wand,  
  
'The wonders of Magic!' said Sirius in a mystical voice. Harry laughed, picked up Hedwig's cage and led the way down to the ground floor.  
  
'Get a move on Potter, stop dawdling in the hall, I for one don't want to miss the train.' sneered Snape as he brushed past Harry and into the sitting room. Harry glared back and turned to Sirius,  
  
'How are we getting to Kings Cross?' Sirius sighed and said,  
  
'Floo Powder, the worst possible way of travelling if you ask me' Harry merely nodded his head but privately he disagreed and thought that if he never saw a portkey again it would be too soon. They made their way into the sitting room where the others were all waiting.  
  
'Umm why are Arabella and Remus coming?' questioned Harry. A spark in Sirius' eyes ignited,  
  
'Well you shall see very soon, don't want to ruin your surprise now.' Remus picked up a large gold box and opened it inside Harry could see a large supply of floo powder. Snape put his hand into the box and pulled out some powder and threw it into the flames, the flames turned emerald green and roared higher than ever. Snape stepped in and yelled,  
  
'Platform 9 3/4 ' and instantly disappeared. Arabella stepped forward and followed him. Remus then stepped up but as he was about to go in he turned to Harry, 'Harry would you like me to take Hedwig for you, I know what the floo tunnels can be like when your not used to them and I have heard that you havnt had many good experiences with them.' Harry smiled appreciatively and handed over Hedwig's cage to him. Remus stepped into the fire and yelled,  
  
'Platform 9 3/4' immediately Remus and Hedwig were swept away and were on their way to Platform 9 ¾. Sirius then stepped into the flames with Harry's trunk and followed Remus. Dumbledore then turned to Harry,  
  
'Your turn Harry' Harry nodded and stepped forward into the flames and yelled clearly,  
  
'Platform 9 3/4' Harry was whisked into the floo system and instantly felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he began to spin around. Harry began to panic as the flames around him darkened and ripped at his body, a splitting sensation struck Harry in his scar and he immediately bent over to try and minimize the pain.  
  
  
  
Cliffie :D  
  
Until Next Time ..................... 


End file.
